Not A King?
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Freddie... a prince? Nah, not possible... This is a Seddie based fanfiction... Rated T possible swearing and some adult themes... Had to upload it all again because my computer stuffed up the chapters or something... Hope you enjoy this story! :
1. Please go find my son

**I know I said I was waiting for more reviews on the 'sneek peek preview' I put up a couple of days ago but I just started writing this and then couldn't wait for the end of the week to upload it for you guys…**

**A shout-out and super big thank you to yyy1312, CouldIBeMoreRandom, misstu and newnewluv for your positive reviews, you don't know how greatly I appreciate them!**

**Here's my new fanfiction story… I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters… Dan Schneider does though!**

Not A King?

Chapter 1- Please go find my son…

"I'll name him Fredward," Marissa said smiling up at the nurse. "…after his father's grandfather."

"Welcome to the world little Fredward Benson," the nurse said, as she took her from his mother. "Now Ms Benson, I urge you to get some rest now-you'll see little Fredward when you wake up."

Marissa took a glance at her new born son and sighed as she slowly closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

***

"_So brother we meet again for the last time," said a tall, rich looking man._

"_I wouldn't say that Harold," Prince Phillip said, with a challenging look._

"_Phillip, Phillip, Phillip," Prince Harold said in a 'tsk tsk' sort of way and then gave a hollow chuckle. "You have a wife and son who both need you. Back out now so I don't have to bear with the guilty pain of torturing them with your loss."_

"_They know my duties to this country and the people," sneered Phillip and the two men started circling each other like lions dominating their pride._

"_You left them to suffer," hissed Harold. "I was the one who helped them through the famine…"_

"_Yes, you helped them die of starvation," Phillip said, his tone icy._

"_So there were some deaths," Harold said casually waving his hands as if shooing a fly. "At least I was here while you were, God knows where."_

"_Seattle," Phillip said, angry. "It's a beautiful place which I hope to return to someday, once I have straightened out this whole thing."_

"_You don't seem to understand brother," Harold said, now with an evil smile plastered across his menacing face. "I'm going to kill you…"_

"_You're my brother," Phillip said shocked and backed into a hoard of guards who grabbed him, he struggled._

"_Oh I know that," Harold said, walking towards the terrified man. "Don't worry, I'll make it as slow and painful as I possibly can for you, Phillip. Take him to the dungeons and leave him there to starve."_

"_What is it with you and killing people using starvation?" the struggling brother demanded as he was being hauled away._

"_What is it with you and wanting to take over the throne?" replied the evil Harold with a small wave as if dismissing him._

_***_

"_Phillip, your highness," a voice said in the darkness. _

_Phillip thought he had reached the peak of insanity, as he noticed the face of an old but much younger friend._

"_Quentin," Phillip said, wincing because his hands were in chains. They rattled slightly as he craned to see the boy. "What are doing here?"_

"_Rescuing my friend," said Quentin, grinning in spite of the horrendous situation they were in. _

"_Impossible," the older man said and hung his head._

"_There must be something I can do… anything…" Quentin said but his voice was shaky._

_The prince thought for a moment and then remembered his wife who had been pregnant at the time of his leaving. He needed to tell her he loved her dearly, and always had, that he was sorry for leaving her in such a hurry, and before the birth of his one and only child. Marissa had written him a letter explaining that his child, Fredward-named after his (Phillip's) grandfather much to his delight. It had been sixteen years since that letter. He needed to see his son. Hold him close like any ordinary father would do, his son. He thought and gave a small smile until his thoughts snapped and his eyes lit up suddenly._

"_What is it Phillip?" asked Quentin, looking worried for the man. _

"_My son," Phillip said quickly. "I need you to go to Seattle and find my wife and my son…"_

"_But Seattle is…" Quentin started but saw the pleading in his dear friend's eyes. "Okay, but what do I tell them?"_

"_Tell them I love them both and wish I could be there," Phillip said, feeling the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. _

"_Yes your highness," Quentin said. _

"_You need to bring Fredward, my son, back with you," the prince said slowly. "I'm not going to make it, no matter how strong I may be… he needs to protect my, our people against my brother's evil plans…"_

"_So, you want your son to avenge you?" asked Quentin slowly and saw Phillip nod with a solemn look._

"_It's the only way to save my kingdom," Phillip said, softly. He was already getting weak after one day of no food or water, there wasn't much time left._

***

Fredward Benson woke up with a start, he had had the weirdest dream about his father, being held prisoner. He shook the thought out of his head while he got out of bed, got dressed and headed into the kitchen where his mother was sipping her morning coffee. She was against drinking caffeine in the morning so she always drank decaf.

"Morning mom," he said and made his way over to the toaster and popped two slices of bread in it.

"Son," his mother started, and looked a little nervous.

"What is it mom, you gonna start dating again? Coz, I told you I'm ok with it now…"

"No it's nothing like that," Marissa said wringing her hands now. "We're having a friend of your father's coming to stay with us for the week."

"Why his friend? Why not him?" he demanded looking frustrated.

"Well, that's probably something this friend of his could tell you," his mother said quickly.

Fredward looked down at his watch, and found out he wasn't wearing one but all the same, he shoved the two slices in his mouth and headed for the door.

"Fredward Benson!" called Marissa in a shocked tone. "Let me cut those slices of toast into soilders for you!"

"Mom, it's fine!" he yelled back and slammed the door behind him.

"S'up Fredweird," a familiar voice startled him.

"Oh it's you," he said to a girl with amazing blue eyes and golden like hair.

This is the reason he had fallen in love with her. That and her ability to just say what was on her mind, very talented, and under the aggressive and obnoxious exterior there was a caring and nurturing soul inside just waiting to be revealed-he knew it. Sam was a complex individual and their relationship was one of friends mixed with love and hate. It always depended on the mood she was in, today it seemed like it was a 'love' type of day. She reached up on her 'tip toes' and pecked Fredward on the cheek which made his heart flutter.

"I saw that Sam!" Carly said, exiting her apartment and shutting the door.

"You didn't see anything Carls," Sam said poking her tongue out at her giggling best friend.

"Hey Freddie," she said turning to Fredward. "You guys ready for another day at school?"

"A wasted day if you ask me," Sam said under her breath. Fredward chuckled and walked with his two best friends towards the elevator.

***

**There it is, the first chapter of my new story… I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, I'd love to know!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	2. A not so warm welcome

**Next chapter… thank you to reviewers-you guys are awesome, I love you so much!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 2- A not so warm welcome…

Sam, Freddie and Carly were walking through the halls of Ridgeway High school when a flustered shirtless Gibby approached them.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie," he said breathless from running.

"S'up Gib?" Sam said.

"Sorry, gotta keep running, Paul Denver is chasing me for my lunch money," Gibby said stopping to catch his breath.

"Paul Denver?" asked Carly and then turned to Sam with a smile. "Isn't he that hot senior you have a crush on?"

"Yeah," Sam said and thought she noticed Freddie's face fall slightly.

"Come on guys, we have to get to…" he started to say but was cut off by Paul, approaching Gibby in a threatening manner.

"Gibson!" Paul yelled and he shoved Gibby violently into the lockers. "Give me your lunch money!"

Carly sighed lightly and smiled. How could she smile, when their friend-yes he was very strange sometimes… most times.. . so Gibby wasn't normal, Freddie thought fleetingly and winced at Gibby's pain. His friend was in trouble and Freddie was never one to let his friend's get hurt.

"Hey Denver," Freddie said, as he strode up to the bully but felt his confidence evaporate slightly as he saw a fierce glint in Paul's eye and a challenging to fight smirk.

"Well if it isn't the leader of the nerds," Paul said, chuckling. "Having fun in your little 'geek club'?"

"It's the 'AV Club'," Freddie said through his teeth, gaining a little of his confidence back now. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" asked Paul, taking a fighting stance.

"I'm not a fighter," Freddie said backing away.

"Come on, kick his butt Freddie," Sam said loudly and Carly giggled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Paul said threateningly lift him up into the air.

"Put Fredward Benson down," Mr Howard said, as he walked up to the bully. "Detention for you Mr Denver. Tomorrow." He walked away and the bigger boy dumped Freddie onto the floor with force.

"Saved by a teacher Benson," Paul said harshly and then kicked him in the ribs, before running off he yelled out "next time you won't be so lucky!"

Sam, Carly and Gibby all stared in shock as to what had happened. Gibby lent his hand to help Freddie up from the floor. He got up all winded from the fall and then kick afterwards.

"Thanks Freddie," Gibby said. "I owe you man."

"Don't mention it Gib," Freddie said still trying to catch his breath again.

"Are you alright?" asked Carly and put a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"Yeah, fine," he said shortly and then turned around. "Hey, we have to get to class…"

***

Marissa was putting dishes in assorted cupboards in her kitchen when she heard a knocking on the apartment door. She tossed the now wet tea-towel so it landed next to the sink and went to answer the door. As she opened it, a tall teenager greeted her with a slight bow.

"Pardon me milady, I'm looking for Marissa Benson, husband of King Phillip," said the boy.

"You're looking at her," Marissa said, with a confused look on her face. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes, I'm Quentin," he said, extending his hand.

"Oh, you're our guest," Marissa said, allowing him to come inside the house. "Please come in, and make yourself at home."

Quentin found it a quaint little apartment, as he hadn't really seen one before. He hadn't travelled anywhere except around the kingdom-when his friend, prince Phillip was king and even then it was a dark and dangerous time to be wandering far from the safety of the castle. He put his small bag down and sat himself down on the couch. Then saw the kind lady bring out a glass of water for him, which he took with a gracious 'thank you very much'.

***

"I'll see you later Sam and Carls," Freddie called, shutting the door behind the two nattering girls.

"Freddie, you're home late," Marissa said, rushing over to her son worriedly and starting running her hands over him to make sure he had no broken bones or fractures. "Are you alright? Are you broken?"

"Mom, I'm fine," said Freddie, looking annoyed and with a tone of voice to match then he noticed a boy, roughly older than him sitting on their couch. "Who is that sitting on our couch?"

"This is…" Marissa started introducing the boy but he stood up suddenly.

"I'm Quentin, a dear friend of your father's," he said with a slight bow.

"Oh, you're the guy mom was talking about," Freddie said simply and then grabbed his school bag and headed into his room.

"Your son is… polite," Quentin said, slowly to Marissa.

"I am so sorry, he's not usually like this," Marissa said quickly. "Freddie, get out here and greet our guest properly!"

"It's okay Mrs Benson," the boy said, again bowing. "He has three days to get to know each other…"

"What do you mean, three days?" asked Marissa.

"I'm leaving in three days," Quentin said simply. "May I have a serious chat with you, Mrs Benson?"

"Oh please dear, call me Marissa," she said, smiling warmly. "…and yes you may…"

Quentin offered her a seat-in her own apartment, she thought to herself, how strange! She took it anyway, and then looked up at a serious looking boy about to open his mouth and say something but they were interrupted when Freddie walked into the kitchen.

"Going to Carly's, mom," Freddie said, reaching into the fruit bowl grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Okay don't be home too late sweetie," Marissa said, smiling at her son. "…and don't take any strange candy from Spencer-you know how he always does that…"

"Mom, I'll be careful, I promise," Freddie said, patting his mother's shoulder in reassurance, nodded his head at Quentin and then headed out, across the hall.

***

"Fredalupe," Sam said, smirking while the spun around in a little circle and Freddie gave her a weird look.

"What's up with that?" Carly asked, and giggled as she got up from her couch.

"Uh, nothin'," Sam said quickly and tried to hide her grin from both her friends.

Samantha Puckett had always been one to hide things. She hid the alcohol from her drunk father, when he was still alive, she hid her outstanding pageant girl abilities from her two best friends and most of all she hid behind a wall of fear. Fear of a broken heart. Sam had had a couple of boyfriends in her entire life and both dumped her for, what they thought, prettier, smarter and more feminine girls than her. She wouldn't admit out loud she had feelings for their, what she thought, boyishly handsome tech producer but wasn't afraid to be flirty around him-mainly when Carly wasn't present.

"Hey friends of Carly that seem to never hang around their own homes," Spencer said, walking out of his room.

"Hi Spence," Freddie said.

"S'up," Sam said, raising one hand as a form of greeting.

"What's for dinner, brother?" Carly asked as the man walked into the kitchen, clanging together pots and pans in preparation.

"Spaghetti Taco's?" asked Sam, hopefully-she had a liking for the special dish.

"What else?" asked Spencer, rhetorically though. "Fred-o, you staying for dinner?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, I don't really want to talk to our guest…"

"Hey, what about me," Sam asked cutting off Freddie, pouting.

"You've become a permanent fixture in our apartment now," Spencer said, smirking.

"It's true," agreed Carly nodding but put an arm around the blonde. "But you know we love you!"

"So I already accounted for you," Spencer said and ducked into the kitchen cupboards looking for the box of spaghetti. "Now, where did I put that…"

The three friends all sat down on the couch, waiting for their dinner.

"So, you and your mom have a guest?" asked Carly, to Freddie.

"Ooh, I bet he's a martian from outer-space," Sam said teasingly and waggled her fingers in Freddie's face.

"He's not a martian," Freddie said sternly and Sam pretended to look disappointed. "He's…"

He stopped as they heard a knock on Carly's apartment door. Carly went to go answer it and found a boy, a lot taller than her looking at her.

"Is Freddie here?" asked Quentin to a gob-smacked Carly. He smiled an incredibly cute smile, well she thought it was, at her before she stepped aside and let him in.

Freddie groaned and Sam's eye's widened at the sight of this boy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Freddie, in a 'go away' kind of voice.

"You don't ask it like that…" Sam said, hitting his leg with the back of her hand. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked in a more flirty and suggestive way. This made Freddie roll his eyes.

"I'm Quentin, I'm staying with Freddie for three days," he explained to the blonde girl.

"I'm Sam and that's my best friend Carly," she said pointing to herself and then over at a frozen looking brunette girl. "So, you're the martian, I mean guest living with Fredlumps."

"I don't know who 'Fredlumps' is, but I'm living here with Fredward Benson," Quentin said, looking slightly confused at Sam's nickname for Freddie. "Freddie your mother's wondering if you're coming home for dinner…"

"No," Freddie said shortly. Quentin stared at the boy. He was rude, ungrateful for his wonderful mother's love and care-as he wasn't so lucky himself and seemed to hate him (Quentin). "What are you looking at?" asked Freddie very rudely.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna go then," Quentin said, walking towards the door and stopped to turn around. "Nice to meet you Sam and Carly, I hope we see each other again soon. See you later Fredward."

The door closed behind him and Carly immediately snapped out of her dreamy, frozen daze.

"very nice Freddie," Sam said sarcastically. "You could have told us he was a complete hunk of hotness…"

Freddie growled in his throat deeply. "Oh, yes," he said equally sarcastically. "It must have 'slipped' my mind…" rolling his eyes at her again.

"What's your problem Freddie?" Carly asked. "You've been on and off like this all day…"

"I don't have a problem, does it look like I have a problem… don't look at me like that!" Freddie said quickly and angrily.

Sam and Carly exchanged glances with each other that plainly said 'denial'.

"Wow, someone has issues," Spencer said, hearing Freddie's ranting and raving.

"I do not have issues!" Freddie yelled. "My father's friend is staying with us, not my own father-he couldn't even attempt to show his face here… do you think I'm happy about that?"

"No," Sam and Carly said quietly.

"Good, I'm glad you get it," Freddie said, standing up and moving to the table. "Nice looking taco's Spencer." He said in a more civil tone now he had vented a bit.

"Yeah, I tried my best," Spencer said, smiling as the three kids sat down at his kitchen table and tucked in to his delicious meal.

"These are awesome!" Sam said, spraying taco and spaghetti bits everywhere.

"Eww Sam," Carly said, throwing her a napkin and Freddie just laughed at the two girls.

***

**This was a very long Chapter-but I'll admit right now, dear readers, there will be longer chapters coming up soon…**

**Please review and say what's on your mind… I'd love to hear your say!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	3. What's his problem?

**Sorry for the slight delay in uploading this next chapter here! I would like to thank those people who have reviewed/subscribed/favourited this story so far-awesome! I would like to also thank Nature9000 and urge you to check out their awesome story 'A Royal Pain'-it's fantastic!**

**Please sit back, relax, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3- What's his problem?

Freddie glared at Quentin who was sitting at their table with a nice smile at his own mother.

"Thank you Marissa," he said politely. "It was very nice to make me breakfast."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my hard work," Mrs Benson said, smiling back at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes and Quentin could have sworn he heard him mutter 'suck-up' under his breath as he walked over to the fridge pulling out some bread to throw in the toaster.

"You know Freddie," his mother said after the short silence. "You two should hang out somewhere after school."

"You know what mom?" replied Freddie, with a cheeky smirk. "No."

"Fredward Benson!" said Marissa her voice rose in pitch when she got frustrated with him.

"Fine," Freddie said giving in and stole a glance at a happy looking Quentin. "We'll go to the Groovy Smoothie then… after school…"

"Oh Fredward," Quentin said, piping up at last. "Don't bring Carly and Sam with you."

"Ugh," Freddie groaned but seeing the look of 'don't you dare mister!' on his mom's face he sighed and nodded. "Meet you there." He said shortly, grabbing his toast and heading for the door to make a hasty escape before his dear mother could rope him into 'hugging' the guy, he grimaced but made his way down to the lobby.

***

Sam was leaning up against her locker. Something about Freddie this morning didn't seem 'Freddie-like' at all. By that she meant nubbish, geeky and easy to insult. Whatever she said to him just flew over his head, as if he wasn't hearing her.

"Hey Freddork," Sam said and he glanced at her. "You're looking more like a dishrag than usual, what's up?"

"Gee Sam," Carly said, as she walked up to both of them. "Way to be nice!"

"Yeah well…" Sam said.

"It's fine Carly," Freddie said, quietly not wanting to make a huge scene. When the girl opened her mouth he cut her off. "Fine." And walked off.

Sam couldn't help but feel a little guilt, she looked at her best friend who smiled at her.

"Fredweird wait," Sam said, walking after the boy. It wasn't long before she caught up to him since he was walking unusually slowly. "I didn't mean… I was just…"

"Save it," Freddie said, not harshly but a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Right," Sam said, her face dropping but kept walking with him.

"So, where are you going?" she asked him.

"Uhh, somewhere," Freddie said vaguely.

"What are you doing?" Sam kept persisting.

"Meeting someone," Freddie said, still vague.

"What, like a date?" asked Sam with a shimmer of worry passing over her face.

"What?! No!" Freddie said quickly. "Look I'm alright, thanks for acting like you care."

As Freddie walked away, Sam felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks inside her heart.

"…but I really do care…" she said quietly and saw the door close behind him.

***

"Okay, I'm here," Freddie said sitting himself down. "Why, I don't know…"

"Listen Fredward," Quentin said. "I'm here because your father sent me…"

"I gathered that," Freddie's voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why isn't he here?"

"Phillip was dying when he requested for you," Quentin explained and before Freddie could interject he held up both his hands. "Let me finish. It's imperative you return with me to Berathiban-tomorrow."

"Wait, a second," Freddie said, realizing what the boy said. "I need to leave Seattle, along with my mom, my friends and my whole life here?"

"Yes," Quentin said simply.

"So is there a crazy reason why I have to…" Freddie started but was interrupted by T-Bo.

"Do you want some apricots?" he asked both the boys, presenting a thin stick with twenty apricots stuck on it.

"No thank you," Quentin said, looking a little confused.

"How did you get the stick through the middle of the apricots? You know they have a stone right in the middle…" Freddie explained with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I took em' out… duh!" T-Bo said, with a hurt tone as he walked to the next table.

"Well that was unexpected," Quentin said, now also looking amused.

"Well, are you gonna tell me why I have to leave for some strange place no-one's ever heard of?" asked Freddie.

Quentin sighs slowly and clears his throat. "You're the son of King Phillip, well he was a King until his brother… well we'll get to that later… but you are the king's son which makes you, obviously a…" he explains but is immediately cut-off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Freddie says, frowning. "I can't be a prince, no way! Who are you to just show up after I've lived sixteen years not knowing a scrap about my father, and you tell me he's the king?"

"He was," corrected Quentin. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe. I spoke to your mother yesterday and she agrees with the whole thing."

"Oh well," Freddie said, back to sarcasm again. "That makes everything hunky-dory, doesn't it?"

"Fredward, please listen to me," Quentin begged. "You're a prince, and whether you believe it or not it's not going to go away. I'll give you till tomorrow to say your goodbyes."

"No, no goodbyes," Freddie said, stubbornly. "I'm not saying good bye to anyone…"

"But won't your friends…" Quentin started to say but was once again interrupted with Freddie's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Freddie said, standing up and storming out of the place.

Quentin rubbed his face in a worried and distressed sort of fashion and didn't see T-Bo behind him.

"Want some apricots?" T-Bo asked making the boy jump out of his skin.

"You asked me already," Quentin said looking at the shop-keeper and seeing the man's disappointed look he sighed. "Give me three please."

***

Freddie was angry, no not angry, furious! How could this even be possible? Why did his own mother not know this crucial fact that could possibly change his whole life. He stormed into the Bushwell Plaza not caring about the crazy yelling doorman to "Get off his floor, he just mopped it!" and raced up the stairs since he had no patience left to wait for the elevator. He opened the apartment door and slammed it harshly.

"Mom!" he yelled. "We need to talk, now!"

"Hello sweetie," Marissa said, withdrawn at her son's furious tone. "How was your little 'hang out' with…"

"That's what we need to talk about," Freddie said walking towards the kitchen and Mrs Benson followed cautiously behind her son. "Sit."

Feeling a bit like a dog, she obeyed her abrupt little Fredward. When did he get so direct? She found herself thinking.

"I want to know about my father," Freddie said suddenly and saw his mother flinch.

It was a weak spot of hers, talking about his father. He needed to leave them and didn't return to see their son growing up. She sighed and thought, I do owe my son an explanation.

"Freddie, your father and I met when we were in high-school," Marissa began to explain.

"Oh no," Freddie groaned. "It's not going to be one of those 'how I met your father' type stories is it?"

"Not really," Mrs Benson said. "But you have to understand the beginnings of our relationship…"

"Ugh," Freddie said but stopped immediately after seeing his mom looking at him. "Sorry."

"Now, I had a huge crush on your father, Phillip Benson," Marissa explained. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Flashback-Marissa's POV

_There I was standing at my locker, giggling with all my girlfriends at my locker. We were all cheerleaders-yes Fredward it matters! Your father was a jock, and treated most girls badly until he met me. Now at first I hated the boy and wanted nothing to do with him. I constantly ignored his frequent flirty remarks-well they were flirty back then. _

"_Hey good-looking," Phillip said, leaning against a locker next to mine. "I thought the sun was hot until I saw you."_

"_Go away," I said, frowning at him._

"_Why are you tormenting me?" he asked me._

"_Why do you keep pestering me Phillip?" I asked him._

"_One date, that's all I ask of you, one date," he said._

"_No," I said shortly._

"_Please don't make me beg," he said, looking into my eyes._

"_That, I'd like to see," I said, smirking but it was wiped off my face when your father got down on both knees, clasped his hands together underneath his chin and begged._

"_Marissa Verden, will you please go on a date with me?" he asked very loudly. _

"_Get up before anyone sees you," I hiss and he obeys. "Fine, one date only-then I can get back to ignoring your obnoxious ways?"_

"_Yes, if that's your wish," Phillip said and then smiled. "Pick you up at seven?" Don't look at me like that Fredward, seven pm was pretty late to be out on a date in those times._

_We went on our first date, second date and carried on dating through the remainder of college. At the end of college he told me he was to leave for a year or two to some strange place far away. I was heartbroken, and hated him for leaving so suddenly. It turned out he was a prince, Prince Phillip soon to be King Phillip. I received a couple of letters from him, one saying there was something going wrong with his kingdom, the next saying his brother would take over so he could come back._

_Phillip returned to Seattle and we started dating again for a year. It was several months later that he proposed to me, a couple of months later we were married and then a year later you were born, Freddie. _

_A letter came for your father while I was nine months pregnant with you and it was an urgent message from his brother, the King-at that time, there was a famine sweeping across their kingdom and Phillip had to return to save their people from dying of starvation. He told me he would always love me, and you too and promised he would return someday to see you growing up. He never did, now it's sixteen years later and he's gone…_

End of flashback…

"So there you have it," Mrs Benson said, looking at her son. "That's what you needed to know."

"It would have nice had I known this, oh I don't know before now!" Freddie retorted standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked his mom.

"To a place where mothers don't lie to their sons," Freddie said shortly, and walked out of the apartment quickly.

Marissa sighed, and put her head in her hands. Quentin must have told him, she thought, otherwise Freddie wouldn't be reacting like this.

***

**Another chapter done! Next one will be up tomorrow…**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far…What did you like the most? What did you dislike? -I would love to know, I mean it!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	4. Leaving you behind now

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4-Leaving you behind now…

Sam was laying on the couch thinking about Freddie's behavior that day while eating a 'low-fat fatcake' and Carly was looking at something for iCarly on her computer. Spencer was sculpting a gigantic t-shirt to go with the gigantic pants that he had made with his prisoner art class.

"What do you think of pink and red stripes?" asked Spencer, showing the two girls.

"Eww!" Sam and Carly said simultaneously.

"Whhy?" Spencer whined.

"Stripes are gross," Sam said. "Hate stripes…"

"Pink and red are so icky mixed together-especially that hot pink with that bright red…" Carly said, making a disgusted face at her older brother-who apparently had no sense of fashion whatsoever.

"Okay fine," Spencer said, turning back to the selection of paints scattered next to the blank t-shirt sculpture. "Purple and green polka dots it is…"

He began painting big spots all over the 'canvas'. Carly made another face at him, but because his back was turned he didn't notice. Sam snickered, Spencer will be Spencer, she thought with an amused expression showing on her face. Until the Shay apartment door swung open revealing a worried/frustrated Freddie Benson.

"How goes it Benson?" asked Sam, not sitting up even when Freddie was sitting down. "Oi! Get off my legs!"

"Sorry Puckett," he said quietly. He appeared to be still deep in thought about something.

"Freddie, you've been awfully quiet today," Carly said, shooting a look at Sam before continuing. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No…" Freddie started to say but noticed her 'I don't believe you' expression and changed his answer. "Yes."

***

Carly and Sam laughed uproariously. Spencer just looked at the boy, smirked but then returned to painting the t-shirt.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked them looking kind of hurt.

"You, a prince?" Sam asked him. "In your dreams…"

"Yeah good one Freddie," Carly said, giving him a 'nice try but didn't fool me' wink.

"I'm telling the truth," Freddie said, stressing the word 'truth' to the girls.

"Pardon me your highness," Sam bowed in mockery.

"We are not worthy to be in your presence," Carly said, curtsying graciously but then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Guys it's not funny at all!" Freddie said, impatiently and stamped his foot.

"Watch out," Sam said, jokingly to Carly. "His highness is getting angry…"

"Oh no, he's going to banish us from the land," Carly said, smirking.

"I mean it girls," Freddie said, frowning. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is," Sam said, now doubling over with laughter.

"It is kinda funny," Carly said trying to suppress her giggles to be polite but she failed miserably.

"Well if you think that's so dang hilarious," Freddie said, with a rising anger. "How would your reaction be to me leaving Seattle?"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen…" Sam said carelessly but quickly regretted saying so once noticing the seriousness of the boy's face.

"Freddie, don't joke around like that," Carly said, looking fearful. "That is not nice…"

"I'm not joking," Freddie said in an even tone-the voice he used when he was displaying sincere honesty, his anger now calming down.

"Oh my," squeaked Carly but Sam looked shocked.

"You're leaving Seattle?" Spencer said, as suddenly catching on to the conversation between the three friends. "Since when?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" asked Carly, giving him a glare.

"I was painting my incredibly awesome… T-Shirt Sculpture!" Spencer exclaimed to the children but they didn't notice.

"Well Prince Fredward," Sam said, snickering slightly. "You sure have put a dampener on today."

"When are you going?" asked Carly quietly.

"Tommorow," Freddie said, leaning back on his favourite couch as Sam and Carly's mouths dropped almost to the floor. "I refuse to be a prince… even if I'm going to just to avenge my father for the stupid kingdom of Berathibin…"

***

Freddie was back in his apartment and talking with Quentin, almost normally it seemed.

"Listen I'm sorry for reacting like that," Freddie said, looking at the boy who seemed taken-aback by his sudden niceness towards him.

"I forgive you," Quentin said. "I really expected worse…"

"I'm not leaving," Freddie said simply.

"Come again?" asked Quentin not sure he had heard Freddie correctly.

"I'm…" Freddie pointed to himself. "Not…" he shook his head. "Leaving…" Freddie pointed to the door of his apartment.

"You need to go," Marrissa told her son as she entered with grocery bags.

"Why?" asked Freddie a bit confused.

"You need to avenge your father and fight his brother to take your rightful place on the throne," she explained slowly and Quentin gave a slight nod.

"What if I don't want to 'take my rightful place'? What if my 'rightful place' is here in Seattle?" demanded Freddie, looking at his mother's face-it was very careworn by now.

"It's in your blood Fredward, you have no choice in the matter," his mother said, standing up suddenly.

"I hate being a stupid prince!" Freddie yelled at his mother and also stood up while knocking the kitchen chair to the floor with a resounding crash. Quentin looked very afraid.

"Fredward, Prince Fredward…" Quentin said, standing up and looking Freddie straight in the eye.

"Don't call me that!" Freddie said, still yelling. "There's no way in hell I want to be a prince…"

"Fredward," Quentin said seriously. "This is non-negotiable. Your mother approves of your father's decision and it's time that you grew up and be the sixteen year old man you have become. We're leaving for Berathibin tomorrow evening and that's final!"

Freddie was taken-aback now at how harsh this boy's words had become. Quentin always seemed to be a quiet boy, never 'rocking the boat' or anything. Now he sounded just like somebody's strict father. He saw the 'amused' but also 'shocked' expression showing on her face.

"Fredward, you're going," she said, nudging her son.

"Fine," Freddie said, crossing his arms and not really knowing why he had given in. "I guess I'll be saying my final goodbyes then…"

***

Sam was sad which was unusual for the blonde haired girl. She got mad or maybe frustrated at people occasionally but she never felt the need to be sad. However today, she was. The best thing that had happened to her was leaving for some unknown 'kingdom'. She had had a crush on Freddie Benson ever since they shared that one little kiss on the fire escape-it wasn't much, but it sure felt special to her. Coming out to the fire escape he saw him sitting by the railing with his head in his hands, she stood by the window ledge wondering if she should knock and speak with him or back away very quickly.

"Sam, come in," Freddie said, still facing away from her. Apparently, sam thought, he made the decision for me. She stepped over the ledge and went to sit next to him.

"So this is it, you're leaving me… and Carly?" Sam said sadly looking at Freddie.

"Trust me, this is the last thing I want to do… But it's the only way to save my father's image as a good king," Freddie said now facing her and taking her hand in his.

"I don't want you to leave," Sam said solemnly. "Can't someone else go instead of you?"

"No, they can't… I'm sorry Sam," he said stroking her cheek one last time and went to stand up slowly.

"Wait Freddie," Sam said pulling down on his arm. She couldn't just let him leave without knowing how she really felt about the whole love/hate friendship between them. "I want to give you something before you leave…"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," Freddie said, facing the girl who was slowly tearing up.

"I don't hate you," Sam said, looking down and tried to blink away her tears. Freddie lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips and the tears she was holding back poured down her face.

Freddie wiped away her tears slowly, begging himself not to cry himself. "I need to do this for my father's sake," he said softly. "I'll be back before you know it…"

Little did he know, things would be taking a turn for the worst…

***

**What does that mean? Why am I asking you this when I already know? Find out when I post the next chapter soon.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter-or the story so far!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	5. This kingdom was beautiful once

**I'm going to start off by saying 'sorry' for this long author's note-but some important things have to be said…**

**First of all, thank you so much for those people who are still reading my first fanfiction (even though I've finished it) and putting it on their favourites list and/or still subscribing to it-you are more than awesome! In fact I'm gonna give you a shout out so everyone out there knows who you are…**

**lovelyMESS**

**xXSeddie and ChannyXx**

**musicluvr**

**H2OFan345**

**All...Day**

**XNomii**

**And I know I've done this before but to all my previous reviewers/favouriters/subscribers and totally wonderful readers shout outs also go to…**

**sweetpotatochip197 **

**NoToCreddieSeddieONLY**

**X-Star-Girl-27X**

**Jakeo**

**misstu **

**ober22**

**xHotMessx**

**tokuakuma**

**CouldIBeMoreRandom**

**jc4ever11**

**trainwreck17**

**yyy1312**

**GemmaUzumaki**

**Ashlee Seddie**

**Second of all…Thank you for bearing with me! **

**Third of all… Some big thank you's and shout outs are in order for this story that I'm writing currently 'Not A King?' I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far!**

**Jakeo**

**Just Another Random Reader**

**twilightcrazed999**

**GonnaSTARTAllOVER**

**misstu**

**Gatamigo**

**And anyone else I may have missed mentioning-a shout out to you too!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you guys sooooooo very much! I really do appreciate your kind words of encouragement and support-Thank you-I can't say it enough times!! :)**

**Now with all that off my chest, please enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5- This kingdom was beautiful once…

Freddie and Quentin approached the ominous looking castle. It really did look scary, with little black bats hanging around the door and cob webs surrounding the windows.

"Talk about haunted," Freddie said looking at Quentin who just shrugged.

"This has been like this ever since King Harold has taken over the kingdom," he said sadly.

"King Harold?" asked Freddie, looking confused.

"Your uncle," Quentin said hastily.

When Freddie walked up to the huge front door, Quentin pulled him back suddenly.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Going to knock on the door?" said Freddie in a 'duh' sort of way. "Like any normal person would?"

"Oh no," Quentin said, shaking his head in horror.

"Well why not?" asked Freddie, annoyed.

"Your uncle, his majesty King Harold doesn't like having visitors," Quentin said, explaining.

"But it's only…" Freddie looked down at his watch. "7:03 in the morning, why would he…"

"I correct my last statement your highness," Quentin said.

"Don't call me 'your highness', I told you already, I'm not going to be a damn prince!" Freddie said with a raised voice.

"I'm sorry Fredward," Quentin said, urging the boy to not to fuss too loudly. "King Harold hates having visitors any time of day, he just hates them. We're going around the back entrance…"

Both boys crept around to where the 'servant's entrance' was. After scratching themselves on brambles and thorns they finally got to a small wooden door, which Quentin knocked on, slowly three times paused for a bit and then knocked quickly three times, the door opened and a woman grabbed Freddie and Quentin in by their shirts, looked around and then closed the door quickly behind them.

***

Mabel Horitz was King Harold's head servant, of course she was never treated as such. She always was abused and slapped around by the king. Mabel took it in her stride and didn't dare complain otherwise there would be a price to pay and knew this price was 'death', a price that was too high to pay. She had a family, an ill husband, bedridden and two young children, and never really got to see them much, since she was always working at the castle to earn some money to put food on the table. She always sent three quarters of what she earned in a week home, with instructions to her eldest daughter to go to the market and find food for the three of them. Now that a famine was going on and King Harold was doing nothing about it this was hard.

"Mabel, so good to see you," Quentin said, hugging the worried woman but she pushed him away.

"Not here," she hissed and beckoned both of them to follow her into a small basement type room. "Okay, now it's safe to talk." She said with a small smile at Quentin and extended her arms for another hug then she noticed the other boy, whom she had never seen before-but looked very familiar in a way.

"This is Prince Fredward," Quentin said but hearing Freddie clear his throat loudly. "I mean. Fredward."

"Fredward?" Mabel asked, her eyes widening. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, he's the son of our King Phillip-may he rest in peace," Quentin said explaining quickly.

"Oh my lord," Mabel said running up to Freddie and crushing him in a hug. "We have waited for this day!"

Freddie, who was gasping for air, struggled out of the lady's arms. "I'm not who you've been waiting for…" he said, catching his breath slowly.

"But aren't you… isn't he…?" Mabel was very confused and a little shocked mixed with immense disappointment.

"Yes, he is," Quentin said, quickly and shooting a 'how dare you!' glare at Freddie who shot a glare back to him. "Fredward is going to help save our kingdom."

***

King Harold thought he was always a kind and considerate man. He was fair in his judgement-too bad those people died from starvation, he thought with an evil grin. At least he had less citizens to deal with, the less peasants and normal non-royals the better. He was pacing up and down the throne room, stopping every so often to check his reflection in the huge mirror and adjusting the crown that now belonged to him.

"Your majesty… King Harold," a young boy said looking scruffy, dirty and out of breath from running so hard.

"What is it now, Julius?" asked the king, not turning to look at the young boy.

"It's Jack," the boy said, frowning.

"Whatever," the king gave a lazy flick with his hand to show he couldn't care less.

"I saw the boy," Jack said, puffing still. "Fredwerd or whatever his name is…"

"…and this should worry me how?" asked the king, still admiring himself.

"He's here," Jack said and winced as the king turned to face him suddenly.

"What?" he asked. "Here, in the kingdom? What does he want with coming here?"

"I don't know," Jack said, quietly.

"You don't know?" asked the king, looking down on the boy fiercely. "How dare you come here and…" he stopped ranting and smiled a sickly sweet smile at Jack.

"Thank you for being so helpful Julius," King Harold said, still smiling.

"It's jack," said the young boy under his breath. "You're welcome your highness…"

"Do you think you can find out why this stranger is here for me?" the king asked, still in a polite tone.

"I think I can," Jack said, looking the nice King Harold in the eye.

"Good boy," the king said. "You'll get your just reward when you return with information."

"Thank you your majesty," Jack said with a low bow.

"No Julius, thank you…" King Harold said quietly with a very evil smile breaking out across his face.

***

The kingdom of Berathibin was once a pretty place, full of sunshine, laughter, singing and rejoicing. This was the time when Freddie's father, King Phillip was king, and nothing bad ever escaped his notice, he was a very good king, loved and looked up to by all his people. As any good king should be, Phillip knew the citizens of his kingdom, and never shunned or banished anyone, unless they were evil or wrong-doers, then they would get their just desert. However, when Phillip wanted to return home to his high school sweet-heart he left his brother, Harold in charge.

King Harold caused havoc while the good king was away. After the chaos of a famine and many deaths by starvation, Harold sent his brother an urgent letter saying 'there was nothing I could do to stop this terrible famine… please return as soon as you possibly can…' Seeing this Phillip left for his beloved kingdom and his cherished people-most of who had suffered greatly. Harold left all the 'sorting out' to Phillip and made himself scarce for two whole years, no one knew where he went, or what he was up to and King Phillip was far too preoccupied with his own problem of the famine.

Now as you look over the once green and lush fields of Berathibin you see dry, brown dirt, leafless trees and a much less lively atmosphere in the village below the castle. It was truly a sight for sore eyes. There was no longer any festivities, singing or dancing as the villagers were just too weak from hunger to do anything.

"This is my father's beloved kingdom?" asked Freddie, screwing up his nose as Quentin took him around to show him the damage. "It doesn't look very precious to me…"

"That's because of your uncle," explained Quentin. "He hasn't done a thing to stop this terrible famine."

"Why not?" asked Freddie looking over at the boy who was sighing sadly.

"Unfortunately Fredward," Quentin said. "There are good people and there are bad people in this world… some are caring others are pig-headed, self-centred, egotistic and just plain horrible."

"Oh," Freddie said now looking down and felt a surge of guilt wash over him.

"Come on, next stop, the village," Quentin said and they both walked down the path leading to the village.

***

**Sorry this chapter was a bit weird but it's setting up for what's ahead I promise!**

**Tell me what you think of it so far-as always, I would love to know! :)**

**Thank you in advance!**


	6. Changes of heart and mind

**Thanks for reviewing and reading my story so far-appreciated!**

**Another chapter for today-enjoy!**

Chapter 6-Changes of heart and mind…

Carly and Sam were walking home from school but something was just not quite right without their favourite tech-producer there beside them.

"I never thought I'd say this," Sam said suddenly. "I miss Freddie."

"You miss him?" asked Carly, not really knowing if she had heard correctly.

"Yes, I miss him, you're point?" asked Sam.

"It's just that you've always hated him, and now you're saying you miss him…" Carly said but was interrupted.

"Again… you're point?" asked Sam, looking over to her bewildered brunette friend.

"Nothing," Carly said but smiled knowingly. Sam just shrugged it off and just sighed.

***

King Harold faced away from his crystal ball where he was 'spying' on the two girls. All he had asked was for it to show him the friends of the mysterious Fredwerd boy and they appeared. He smiled, evilly, which he had been doing so much lately, it was becoming an old habit.

***

"All I'm saying is that I don't have anyone to mess with," Sam said, to her best friend.

"…and that you like him…" Carly said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sam nodded but then shock passed over her face and blushed furiously. "What?! No, no I don't!!"

"Ha!" Carly said, loudly. "You like Freddie, you like Freddie, you like…" she chanted while skipping around the blonde girl who grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Quit it Carly," Sam hissed.

Carly struggled out of Sam's grip and began again.

"You like Freddie, you like Freddie…" she chanted and passer-byers turned to face the little scene.

"Nothing to see here," Sam said threatening them so they would keep on walking.

"…you like Freddie, you like Freddie, you like Freddie, you like Freddie…" Carly still chanted and skipped around her best friend.

"Carly…" Sam said, sternly but the brunette didn't take any notice.

"… you like Freddie, you like Freddie, you like Freddie…" Carly kept repeating.

"Be quiet Carls, I mean it," Sam's voice becoming irate now.

"Sam and Freddie sittin' in a tree…" Carly started.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled and lunged towards Carly who squealed and jumped out of the way and continued.

"…K I S S I N G!" Carly finished and then sprinted off.

"You are so dead Carly Shay!" Sam shouted at her as she ran after Carly down the street and into the Bushwell Plaza.

***

King Harold smiled widely, and paced up and down his 'evil lair' which was the castle library. He faced his 'crystal ball' again and tapped all five fingers together in an 'evil mastermind' kind of way. He wondered if this 'Freddie' was related to the boy that had come into his kingdom, gosh it was good to be able to say that, he thought momentarily. Now back to his focus. He realized something, Freddie would be short for Fredwerd, he was sure of it.

"So, the blonde one 'likes' Freddie, does she?" asked Harold , to himself. "…interesting… very interesting indeed."

***

Fredward was walking through a devastating looking village, and somehow felt his heart twinge with a slight pain at the dried up plants and cracked ground. If only someone could do something about this…

"It's horrible isn't it?" said Quentin, snapping Freddie from his thoughts. "This is because of King Harold and his wicked ways to destroy the kingdom."

"Yes it is horrible," Freddie said, agreeing with the boy for the first time.

Quentin was taken aback by his agreement but then smiled a little. Maybe he would, possibly change his mind…

"I'm not being a prince Quentin," Freddie said suddenly noticing his smile then it disappeared.

"We'll see," Quentin said quietly, as he led Freddie into a little cottage type house. "Everyone, citizens of Berathibin I bring tidings of hope from Seattle…"

A large mass of people had gathered together in this one room for an assembly. There were murmurs spreading through the people like a gentle breeze would through leaves.

"What did he say?" asked a villager.

"I think he said he brings hope," a young woman said loudly.

"What?" asked an old man. "Thank you, but I don't need any soap."

"No, no, hope," another man cried joyously.

"Hope!" they all cheered.

"Yes, yes okay," Quentin said and pushed Freddie in front of him. "This is your leader, Fredward Benson." Freddie was shocked at this and it was the last thing he had expected.

"Benson?" another lot of whispers went around.

"Wait, you don't mean King Phillip's son?" asked a voice from the back.

"Yes, this is Prince Fredward, son of our dear friend King Phillip," Quentin said.

"I told you I'm not a prince," Freddie said, now annoyed at him. "I don't bring hope here… I don't bring anything here, I'm going." He went to make his way to the exit.

"Please Fredward," Quentin said, in a sorrowful tone. "You are our final hope…"

"Stay Fredward Benson, stay Fredward Benson!" a villager began chanting and all of them joined in.

"Stay Fredward Benson, stay Fredward Benson, stay Fredward Benson, stay Fredward Benson, stay Fredward Benson…" they chanted in a war-like way.

"Fredward?" said Quentin, looking over at the boy who was slowly going to address the now quiet crowd.

"People of Berathibin," he said, loudly so his voice would carry all the way around the room. "I can promise you I'm not going to make a great leader… I'm sure there's someone, anyone else who can…"

"No there isn't Fredward," Quentin said. "Please help us defeat King Harold…"

"Whoa, you said nothing about defeating anyone," Freddie said quickly raising his hands and backing up a bit.

"King Harold has destroyed our livelihood," a person yelled.

"He's made us suffer," another woman said.

"Suffer," the crowd repeated, punching the air.

"he caused us starvation," she said.

"Starvation," the crowd repeated.

"He even took away our freedom," she said now sounding sad.

"Freedom," the crowd said.

"Suffering, starving and loss of freedom," Quentin said, looking away from the mass of people and towards Freddie again. "These are what you can prevent from happening, if you were King."

"Okay, I get it, you guys have had it bad," Freddie said. "I still refuse to be a prince…"

"It's in your blood Fredward," Quentin said, almost echoing his own mother.

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment. His mother was always right and he knew it, no matter what she was talking about. Maybe he should listen for once. Maybe his father, who didn't seem to be a great father, was a very good king-these people seemed to think so. Maybe he did owe it to these people to be nicer and maybe he should be their 'savior'. Maybe just maybe…

"Then call me your highness," Freddie said, smiling at Quentin who looked like he could kiss Freddie at that moment but decided it would be awkward so refrained and shook his hand warmly instead.

***

"You're sure this Fredwerd boy is planning…"King Harold said, unable to finish his sentence because he felt so angry.

"Uprising against you? Positive your majesty," Jack said, quickly. "But his name's Fredward…" he added in an undertone.

Harold didn't take any notice of this last part. "So, little Fredwerd wants to uprise against the king, does he?" he said, threateningly, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, sir, he does," Jack said.

"Shut up," King Harold hissed. "The question was rehetorical, moron."

Jack immediately opened his mouth about to retort but closed it again, deciding against angering the King further.

"Fredwerd is gonna get taught not to mess with the King of Berathibin," Harold sneered to his own reflection and then laughed evilly. Jack looked scared at first but then joined in the evil laughing, stopping as the king glared at him as if to say 'What are you doing? This is my moment of joy'.

***

**Leaving it there for now… hope you liked it… thanks for reading… please review if you will…**

**Thank you in advance!**


	7. Here's the plan

**Thank you to those who have been reading this story! **

Chapter 7-Here's the plan…

There was a sudden knock at the door. This would have been okay for Carly and Spencer Shay except it was four in the morning, and the siblings weren't morning people. Sam had slept over for the night, and was lying on their couch, drifting in and out of sleep. When she heard the knocking, Sam groaned loudly and pulled herself up off the couch. Stumbling from being half-awake she made her way to the front door and opened it slowly.

"What do you…" Sam said sleepily but wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was in total darkness, she screamed loudly but it was muffled by the sack she was now in.

The stranger picked up the sack, tossed it with ease over his shoulder and walked out of the Bushwell Plaza.

***

King Harold was pacing around his 'evil lair', wondering when the useless boy would return to him. He had been gone a whole day and still failed to return. There was only a matter of time before this whole 'uprisal' was bound to be starting, he wanted to be ready to fight back.

***

The sun was rising and Freddie awoke in a straw bed, feeling a little stiff from tossing and turning all night. He was back in the little basement room, where they had first met the servant lady, Mabel.

"Ready to make tracks?" asked Quentin who walked into the room and already dressed. Someone was eager for an early morning start, Freddie thought quickly.

"Yeah sort of," Freddie said a little hesitant. He had no idea how he was going to lead a whole village of citizens into a revolution against an uncle he had never met in his life. This could be a challenge, Freddie thought while sitting up suddenly, banging his forehead on a metal beam. "Argh!" he shouted.

"I thought I heard you two boys up and about," Mabel said as she bustled her way into the small room holding a tray of bread and two cups of water. "Breakfast Quentin and…" she forgot the other boy's name.

"Prince Fredward," Quentin said to her quietly.

"Ah, your highness," Mabel said her eyes going wide and then immediately curtsying.

"Freddie's fine," he said shortly.

"Oh but you're a prince…" Mabel said, looking at the boy.

"Yeah but I don't need all that fancy 'you highness' or 'sir' talk," Freddie said, waving his hands around.

"You're right," Mabel said lifting her eyebrows and speaking to Quentin in a low voice. "He's so much like his father."

Freddie overheard this and couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

***

"When we get in there, you have to be strict and firm but fair," Quentin explained to an anxious Freddie.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath in and then letting it go slowly.

"You alright?" asked Quentin.

"Yeah, I'm just about to throw up my own stomach," Freddie said and Quentin took a step back from the boy. "No really, I'm dead nervous… I don't know what to expect."

"You'll be fine," Quentin said patting the boy's back lightly. "Just remember… strict, firm but fair… just like your father when he was King of Berathibin."

They both walked into the same cottage type building they were in just yesterday and saw the mass of people all busy chattering away. it was like an upbeat buzz, pulsing through the crowd. Quentin cleared his throat loudly to get attention, but it didn't work until the third attempt when he decided it wasn't working.

"People of Berathibin Village," he bellowed and a sudden hush of silence fell down on the room. "Announcing Prince Fredward, friend of ours and foe of our enemy, he has come to lead us in a revolution to give us back our strength and freedom… your highness…"

Quentin motioned towards Freddie and he slowly made his way to the crowd of smiles and hopeful faces.

"Citizens…" Freddie looked out to the many people. "Fathers… mothers… sons… daughters… we are gathered here together to rise up against my uncle."

"Yeah!" they all yelled in agreement.

"I have never met this uncle in my whole entire life, but I'm willing to help you guys… give you… give you… courage and… and… hope…" Freddie said and paused to think. "…and life…" he said gently.

"What did he say?" an old man shouted out from the back.

"He said life," another younger sounding voice called out.

"Strife? Aren't we in enough strife already?"

"No, no, life," yet another person yelled out.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at Quentin, wondering what to do now. Quentin motioned for him to continue speaking to the people. Freddie looked confused.

Quentin sighed. "Tell them what to do," he whisper-shouted.

"I don't know what to tell them," Freddie replied, also in a loud whisper.

"Okay, okay," Quentin said in a normal voice now. "Are you ready to get revenge on the unforgivable King Harold?"

Yeah!" shouted the crowd, pumping their fists into the air.

"Are we gonna stand for maltreatment and unjustness?"

"Heck no!" they shouted aggressively.

Freddie saw the once pleasant villagers turn into warriors going into battle-they looked like they would fight to the death, which was a little scary. He faced the red-faced screaming Quentin, who was riling them up big-time.

"Are we gonna stand around and let this supposed 'King' run us all to the ground, literally?" Quentin continued the rant.

"No way!" screamed the citizens.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Quentin continued loudly and angrily. "We are gonna… Bring. Him. Down!"

A huge thunderous applause sounded out through the villagers and shouts of approval rang like church bells around the room. Freddie smirked to himself and felt a little pride in Quentin for leading on them like that.

"Well done man," Freddie said, speaking to Quentin as the people were cheering.

"Next time, it's your turn," Quentin said with a smile and a bow. "…your highness…"

***

"Let. Me. Go!!" a blonde haired girl said threateningly to the man.

"I think not, pretty one," the King said, his back facing her. "I have a special job for you…"

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked furiously, struggling against the tightly bound rope.

"Where are my manners?" said the mysterious looking man who turned to face her. "My name is King Harold Benson the fourth."

"Benson?" the blonde was stunned.

"Yes," King Harold said smiling creepily. "You're Samantha Puckett, best friend of… err… Freddie."

"What's it to you?" Sam spat rudely. She had every right to be rude to this guy though, she thought bitterly.

"Do you, by any chance know where your best friend is?" asked Harold, taking a couple of strides towards the girl.

"If you come any closer, I'll kick you…" Sam said.

"I'd like to see you try, fair maiden," King Harold said, with another evil and creepy smirk. "You see, I have two best friends myself…"

He clicked his fingers together twice and out of the shadows, two huge lions appeared, growling and snapping in anger. Sam gasped in fright.

"You see," he explained keeping the smile on his face. "Bob and Fletch, I haven't fed them in a while… and well… they like to feed on human flesh…"

"Y…you're human," she managed to stutter.

King Harold was now behind Sam and grasped her shoulders making the girl flinch.

"Very observant," King Harold whispered into her ear. "But they like flesh of strangers from different lands…"

"Oh I see," Sam said, her voice shaking. "What do you want?" she then demanded.

"To know where your friend is," Harold said, walking back over to his mirror.

"I don't know," Sam said simply.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked the King, turning to face her with a red glint in his eye.

Sam pointed to herself. "I…" she said slowly, then shook her head quickly. "…Don't…" she continued slowly then tapped a finger to her head. "…know…"

"You frustrate me, little girl," he said with a snort of disgust but then his face turned pleasant. "Your being here will not be a complete waste of time though…"

King Harold laughed evilly and Sam just stared at the guy, wondering what was actually that funny.

***

"You lot," Freddie said, motioning to a group of people. "Will enter from the back of the castle, the second group, you guys," he continued and pointed to a larger group of people will be storming through the front…"

"Beware of the drawbridge," Quentin added in quickly. "It tends to shift a little when you walk on it."

"How do we get in, the drawbridge is locked shut," a citizen said, sounding worried.

Freddie motioned to a tougher and more agile looking bunch of villagers. "You men…" he heard one lady clear her throat suddenly. "…and woman… my apologies… will scale the side of the castle wall and fight off all the guards surrounding the drawbridge lever."

"Well thought out your highness," Quentin said in praise.

"Not really," Freddie said to him quietly. "I saw it happen in a movie once…" Quentin rolled his eyes and sighed.

***

"You know you haven't told me where I am," Sam said loudly and aggressively to King Harold.

"Oh I beg your pardon milady," he said bowing to her in mockery which made Sam grind her teeth together furiously. "You are in Berathibin Kingdom."

"Berathibin?" Sam said in confusion but somehow the name sounded familiar.

"Yes, and I'm waiting for a stranger to come and fight me for my throne," King Harold explained but then looked shocked as a huge crashing sound came from the main hallway. "Excuse me, a minute." Harold rushed out and saw a mangle of his soldiers lying on top of each other, almost in a neat pile.

"Get up you morons!" the King screeched to them but all the guards did was groan in pain. "Idiots!" he scoffed and with a flick of his cape went back to his 'prisoner'.

***

**Leaving that chapter right there! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Thank you in advance!**


	8. Torn between two

**Another chapter for you guys to read! I know this story is slow going… I'm sorry for that…**

Chapter 8- Torn between two

Carly had just woken up, and leant across to check her alarm clock.

"12:30pm?!" Carly exclaimed, jumping out of bed suddenly but then realized. "Oh, it's only Saturday… stupid me…" she giggled out loud to herself.

As she made her way down stairs to check if her blonde friend was already awake, but she found her couch empty, with the blanket tossed carelessly over it. Carly smiled at this. Sam had always been known to just 'up and leave' the Shay apartment after their sleepovers, however not before raiding their fridge for breakfast. She was now frowning in confusion as her older brother, Spencer entered the living room.

"Hey, where's the local inhabitant of our couch?" he asked his sister.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Carly said, screwing up her nose-doing this when she was deeply thinking through something.

"Well don't hurt yourself there, kiddo," Spencer said, teasingly and ruffled Carly's hair quickly.

***

Samantha Puckett was a brave girl, she had always been taught that 'being scared was for the weak'. A Puckett, her father had told her sternly one day, is never held prisoner. The prisoner is being held by the Puckett. Sam was only five at the time, but for some reason this had stuck in her memory her whole life, now that fact was not only untrue, but a complete impossibility, given her current circumstances.

"Ah Samantha," King Harold said, appearing from around the corner startling the girl from her thoughts. She glared at him. "I bring good news."

Sam didn't reply but continued glaring right through the mad man, somehow hoping if she glared hard enough she would develop 'laser-vision' or something.

"You're getting out of those uncomfortable ropes," King Harold said, happily but still managed to look cruel. Sam felt a bit, if she could call it relief, relieved. "Julius cut the girl free, but lock the doors before you do… we don't want a little escapee on our hands."

"It's Jack," the boy said irritably.

Seriously, Jack thought furiously. This forgetting my name thing is getting old. But seeing the King's 'I don't give a damn, just shut up and do what I told you to do' expression immediately got to work with a small knife and cutting the rope. It was a bit of a challenge since the feisty girl wouldn't stay still for at least one moment.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Jack asked the blonde girl.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sam said politely. "Is this better?" and wriggled her hands around more than before.

***

"Okay, time to find my uncle," Freddie said, in a low whisper.

"Good luck your highness," Quentin said, with a little bow.

Freddie was scared. Not only scared but anxious, as he said before, he had never met his own uncle in his life, yet he was already sure he wasn't the nicest cookie in the cookie jar. From what Quentin had said, King Harold was cruel, selfish and self-absorbed. It didn't sound like he had 'kingly' qualities at all, in fact the complete opposite. After he had scaled the side of the castle, Freddie leapt through the open window and landed in a majestic looking room. He noticed a portrait of a man, who looked a bit like himself, with a younger version of what looked like his mother. So his mom was here before? He asked himself slowly.

"You'll never take me alive!" a female voice shouted, but faded away as if being dragged away.

Freddie knew that voice, he knew for certain that it was Samantha Puckett, for a second he smiled however his thoughts turned to horror as he realized that she was here. What was Sam doing all the way in Berathibin Kingdom?

"Oh, contraire pretty one," a deep voice said, echoing through a room. "You will remain alive until I decide to kill you. Until then, you remain locked in here-don't even try to escape because no matter which way you go, you'll die. Sweet dreams milady." A heavy thud of a closing door echoed through the entire castle.

Freddie felt himself clenching his fists and grinding his teeth and feeling, well furious didn't even scratch the surface of what he was feeling at that precise moment. His damsel was in distress, however heavily guarded by this uncle of his. Was this going to stop Prince Fredward from saving the girl who he had fallen in love with? Hell no! He stormed out of the majestic looking room, like a man on a mission-well he was a man, even if Carly laughed when he said that, and he was on a mission-finding the King.

The prince strode through, what seemed to be a long hallway, until he reached a library of sorts.

"This must be the royal library," Freddie said out loud to himself.

"You would be correct in saying that boy," a voice said behind him, he turned around to find an evil looking man standing in the doorway.

"Are you King Harold, brother of King Phillip?" asked Freddie, seriously and in a calm tone.

"Phillip was never really a king," Harold said with a careless flick of his hand.

"King Phillip is my father," Freddie said, with a confident step towards the man.

"Your father is dead boy," King Harold said, with complete disregard for the boy's feelings.

"My father is… gone?" Freddie said, with a slight quiver in his voice but then recovered.

"Yes, an unfortunate… ah… incident…" the king said, looking not the least bit sorry ad then looked over at the boy again, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Are you… Fredward?" he asked, quiet now.

"Prince Fredward," Freddie said, smiling to himself now. He had to admit, it sounded quite good. "Here to avenge my father, at last."

"Oh I thought we might hit that snag," Harold said, frowning a bit then breaking into an evil grin. "You're here to claim the throne back for your father."

"That's right, uncle, I am," Freddie said, taking another step towards the evil looking man.

"Fortunately for me, I can't allow you to do that," the king said, still with a grin.

"Why? Because I'm going to be killed by you?" said Freddie, half jokingly and even chuckled a bit.

"No," King Harold said, continuing to smile cruelly. "But your precious Samantha will."

***

**What will Freddie do now? His beloved girl is in trouble, however so are the citizens of Berathibin… His decision… is in the coming chapter! Read to find out! :) **

**Thank you in advance!**


	9. Evil will always be evil

**Thanks for the reviews guys… I don't know if this is as popular as my last story was, but I guess a few people like it, so I'll keep on writing for them… and also me, because I like writing this story…**

**Read and then review-if you don't mind! :) **

Chapter 9- Evil will always be evil

The words sank Freddie's heart like a million rocks were sewn into it. Samantha? No he couldn't… he wouldn't…

"You wouldn't," Freddie said, shocked and a wide open mouth.

"Oh I'm sure you don't know me well enough to be underestimating my capabilities," King Harold said, smirking.

"You monster," Freddie said, through his teeth and lunged for the smirking man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," King Harold said, snapping his fingers and revealed two lions, looking ferocious. "Meet the very hungry Bob and Fletch-two sidekicks of mine…"

Freddie backed away from the two snarling beasts in fright.

***

"Sam is missing?! Oh my, this is not good, not good at all!" Marissa said, when Carly had told her about their sleepover and then her waking up to find her best friend missing.

"I know it's bad," Carly said but was confused at why Freddie's mom was freaking out so much, the woman had always been a 'nutter', the girl thought in amusement.

"Bad… Bad?!" Mrs Benson said, taking Carly's shoulders and shaking some sense into her. "Sam has been kidnapped and taken to Berathibin and not just for a holiday either." She shuddered at the thought of the small blonde girl being tortured or even… dying.

"What?!" Carly said loudly, now in panic mode. "What do we do? Can't we get her back some how? Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes," Marissa said gravely. "You have to go to the kingdom of Berathibin…"

***

King Harold was looking too smug for his own good, thought Freddie and his face showed the intense hatred he felt towards his uncle.

"It's you choice Fredward," Harold said, showing his teeth. "Save the girl you love or the people of your father's kingdom… What's it gonna be?"

Freddie knew he was stuck with this decision however he didn't want there to a decision of who to 'save'. Quentin said that his uncle was selfish and self-absorbed, but didn't expect him to be this bad. He really did love Samantha Puckett, and would do anything to spare her life, anything, including throwing his own father's kingdom in turmoil, just so she would be safe.

"You can keep my father's crown," Freddie said, looking down. "Just, please release Sam."

"Oh," the king said. "That was a quick decision, boy. I'm not 'releasing' the girl, I had no intention of letting her go."

"What?!" Freddie shouted, now feeling anger rising up to his cheeks. "You absolute pig-headed bastard! Let Samantha Puckett go now, or you will have hell to pay!"

"It's you who has 'hell' to pay, little prince," King Harold said clapping his hands and Freddie felt suddenly restrained.

"Unhand me!" Freddie yelled and struggled fiercely.

"I think the dungeon is the rightful place for you," Harold said with a loud evil laugh then spoke to the guards. "Lock him up!"

***

Sam had nothing else to do except wait for someone to come rescue her from the situation she was in. she leant against one of the walls and sobbed profusely. Her ears pricked up a bit when she heard screams of protest from a familiar voice. Freddie? She wondered. It did sound like the boy whom she had had a crush on since forever.

"Unhand me you idiots!" the voice screamed. "When my mother finds out about this she's gonna give you both tick baths for weeks on end!"

Sam's face broke into a small grin. Yes, that was her Freddie alright. She ran to the little barred window in the thick wooden door of the room she was in and noticed two guards hauling the protesting boy through the long hallway.

"Freddie?!" she yelled out, and could hear her own voice returning.

"Sam?" said Freddie then noticed some teary bright blue eyes staring at him from behind a little hole-probably a window, he thought. "Sam! Oh my god, you're alright! Let go of me I say!!" he screamed out but was dragged out of Sam's sight. She sighed sadly and thought nothing could get worse.

"My dear," a voice said startling her.

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked him, since she had been standing at the door the whole time.

"What matters is that I sent your lover-boy to the dungeons," King Harold said. "I'll be surprised to see him last until the end of the week."

Sam gasped in horror and collapsed onto the floor, fresh tears falling down her face and onto the hard concreted floor. King Harold scoffed at the pathetic girl and left abruptly.

***

"Get me out of here!" shouted Freddie, rattling the bars of the prison. "I am Prince Fredward, I command you to open this door!!"

"You can be the King of England and still get no response," an extremely weak voice said from the corner.

"How do you…" Freddie began to ask the strange man, through the darkness.

"Been here for five days now," the man said in a raspy voice. "I'm on my last legs…"

Freddie backed away however something about this man reminded him of… nah, couldn't be possible, he thought quickly brushing it aside.

"Five days is a long time to be in this rat-hole," Freddie said, darkly.

"Excuse me boy," the man said quietly. "Did you say your name was Fredward?"

"Yes, well my friends back in Seattle call me Freddie but my mom just has this weird…" Freddie rambled on and the man had some thoughtful look on his face.

"I had a son named Fredward who lives in Seattle," he said and Freddie shot him a glance. "I regret not being a real dad and watch him grow up into a man…"

"Now that's freaky," Freddie said nodding slowly. "I had a father who I never got to see, mom always said 'he's on a business trip honey'. What is your name, sir?"

"Phillip, prince phillip," the man said, still in a weak voice. His energy was rapidly depleting, and Freddie could tell. He thought for a minute… Phillip… King Phillip? His father… His father was alive!

"Dad!" he said kind of sounding happy and very loudly, and made his way over to the very frail looking man.

"Son," Phillip said trying to crawl over to Freddie but then ended up collapsing onto the floor and coughing violently.

***

Carly Shay hopped out of the horse and carriage and found herself walking up to a small house, almost like a little cottage. It looked shabby and fallen in disrepair ages ago. She walked up to the door and knocked on it gently. There was no answer so she knocked again, a little harder this time. Eventually the door creaked open revealing a young girl, probably ten or eleven years old.

"Who are you?" the girl asked to Carly, scared.

"My name's Carly, I'm a friend of… err… Prince Fredward," Carly said, smiling warmly.

The door opened a little more. "Prince Fredward is a good man, unlike the king…" the girl said thoughtfully, then motioned for Carly to enter the little house. It definitely wasn't a home fit to be living in, the older girl thought, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Our mam works up at the castle…" the girl explained. "The only way food is put on the table, see. Gretta!" she called loudly and gave a piercing whistle, which Carly couldn't help but flinch at.

A similar looking girl appeared from around the corner. "Penny, I really don't like being called to the table like a stray dog!" she was probably three years younger than the other girl, but they were definitely related somehow, thought Carly. "Who's the lady?" the girl wasn't impolite, but she was a bit confused why a strange brown-haired girl was standing in their kitchen.

"My name's carly," said the brunette, bending down to shake the little girl's hand.

"She's good friends with Prince Fredward, lucky duck," the older girl, Penny said.

"I love Prince Fredward," sighed the younger girl, Gretta, dreamily.

Carly found it quite amusing that an eight year old could be 'in love' with a boy twice her age.

"Get over it Gretta," Penny said, folding her arms.

"I can't help that one day I will be his future queen…" trailed off Gretta and had a faraway look in her eye.

"Argh, drink your broth, girl," Penny said, wacking her sister's nose with a spoon which Gretta responded by sticking her tongue out cheekily at her older sibling.

"Yes mother," Gretta said, sarcastically. Carly held back some laughter at the sibling rivalry that was going on in front of her.

"Oh, pardon me for being so rude," Penny said, as if realizing Carly was still standing there. "Would you care for some broth? It's sheep brains, so it's extra tender today."

Carly gagged a little at the thought of… she shuddered just think about the name of it and in a broth too!

"No thank you," Carly said, politely. "I just ate a lizard on the way here… but by all means you go ahead and eat your lunch." The girls looked at her stunned and partly impressed. "I am joking by the way," she quickly added and then saw their impressed expressions slide off their faces and then turned back to their broth.

***

"Are you alright dad?" asked Freddie, a little concerned.

"Be a lad, and help your old man up, eh?" Phillip said, very weak by now but still managed to force out a chuckle.

"Sure," Freddie said, going to help his father up slowly but then the man proceeded to collapse in onto his legs. The boy went to pull him up but Phillip shook his head slowly as if to say 'don't worry about me'. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Phillip spoke up.

"I'm sorry for not coming back to see you and your mother, Freddie," the weak man said, softly.

"You were busy, I get it," Freddie said, looking at his dad with sympathy. "Being a prince is not the easiest job in the world…"

"…true that son, true that…" Phillip said and sighed deeply. "So, why were you so desperate to get out of here before?"

"Well, dad, come on," Freddie said, chuckling a little. "it's not the most 'ideal' place to be hanging out, is it?"

"Well, you have a point," his father said, agreeing. "But nope, there's another underlying reason… a girl…"

"You caught me," Freddie said, holding his hands in the air.

"Does a father know his son, or what?" asked the man rehetorically.

***

King Harold was getting restless, not only that but he wasn't really enjoying the useless jokes that the small boy, Julius or whatever his name is, was telling him.

"Oh, here's another for you, your majesty…" Jack said, grinning at the King. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"…to get to the other side…" Harold said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the boy and his lame attempts to make the king smile or try and be amused.

"How did you know?" asked Jack, his mouth dropping open in complete wonder and amazement.

"Eugh," the agitated king groaned. "Go irritate someone else for a while… perhaps our pretty prisoner."

"But… The last time I went in there, she bit me!" Jack argued and shoved his hand in the king's face and to his surprise and a bit of joy, saw a semi-circle that sure enough looked like teeth-marks.

"Ah, I like feisty ones," the king licked his lips, as if ready to devour a huge royal banquet.

"Your majesty, you're not going to… are you going to… what are you thinking about?" Jack stammered, looking a bit concerned at the spark in the evil King Harold's eyes.

"This is none of your concern, Julius," King Harold said, smugly and with a swish of his robe he had exited the library.

"It's Jack," the boy said, looking annoyed and followed the nasty man out.

It was time to stir things up a bit, thought King Harold while smirking creepily, making his way down the long hallway and into the room with an unsettled and weeping girl was sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

***

**What is this? What's the King up to now? Will Carly be able to find Freddie and Sam? **

**Find out in the next chapter…**

**Thank you in advance!**


	10. Love is alwayscomplicated

Chapter 10- Love is always…complicated

Freddie was faced with something he had never imagined himself encountering in his entire life, or sixteen years of it anyway. He was talking to his, supposed deceased father, who now it seemed was just slowly dying. However the man seemed like he wanted to spend his last hours or if he was lucky, his last day, with his one and only son.

"What makes this girl so special to you, son?" Phillip asked, his droopy eyes twinkling a little as he spoke.

"What isn't special about her…" Freddie said, sighing dreamily. "She's obnoxious, aggressive, loves to beat up nerds-especially me, some days she absolutely hates me and others it seems she could possibly be in love with me… it's crazy, but love does that to you…"

"I know, Fredward," his father said, crinkling his face into a weak but heart felt smile. "That's the way I always felt and still feel about your mother…"

"You still love her?" asked Freddie, looking a little happier.

"I've never stopped," the man said, managing another small smile but then winced.

"Oh," Freddie said, looking down. "Dad?"

"Yeah son?" asked Phillip.

"Mom still loves you," Freddie said, still looking down but then faced his father's eyes which were moistened with tears of joy. "There's never been one day gone by, when she hasn't mentioned you or a thought of you."

"Well that's a comfort," Phillip said, bringing a frail hand to wipe his eyes. "Now, about your girl…"

"She's not my girl," Freddie said as he stood up and made his way over to a window and stared at the dried up hills and dying trees and added quietly. "But I care for her so, so much."

***

"_Freddie, where are you?" Sam called into darkness. It seemed like she was floating through the air, almost like a cloud._

"_Help me Sam," his voice sounded far away from her. _

_The girl felt her legs kick into a jog, then a run and then a sprint. She needed to find him before it was too late. Sam reached the edge of a cliff and felt someone pick her up roughly._

"_Put me down!" she screamed but her voice was breaking up, like bad phone reception. _

_The blonde girl felt helpless. She could do nothing for the boy who was sliding down the cliff-face, slowly, slowly… to his doom…_

"_Sam," Freddie called out. "I'm slipping…"_

"_Just hold on!" Sam called out and struggled out of the persons grip._

"_Where do you think you're going, my sweet?" the evil man asked. _

"_Get away from me!" yelled Sam and stomped harshly on the man's foot, he cried out in pain and stumbled backward off the other side of the cliff. _

"_I can't hold on for much longer!" Freddie said, urgently and frightened. _

_Sam made her way to the edge and knelt on the rocky ground, peering over at a rather red-faced boy. Her heart raced, her face felt warm and she leant over carefully, lending Freddie a hand._

"_Grab it," instructed Sam, loudly._

"_Sam, I can't…" Freddie said, struggling to reach up._

"_You can," Sam shouted to him and felt a stinging in her eyes which she blinked away rapidly. _

_Freddie somehow managed to swing up and grab the girl's hand and she tried to pull him up but his leg got caught on a tree branch and Sam was now almost dangling from the cliff, while still holding onto the boy._

"_Let me go Sam," Freddie said, looking into her eyes._

"_I'm not letting you go, Freddie," Sam said, stubbornly and couldn't hold back her also stubborn tears._

"_I don't want you to die," the boy said. "Let go of my hand… Save yourself!"_

"_I can't," Sam said. "I don't want to lose you… I love you… I always have and I always will." more tears fell from her eyes._

"_Sam, I…" Freddie started but then realized what the girl said. "You love me?"_

"_Yes, that's why I won't let go," Sam said, still gripping his hand tightly._

"_I love you Samantha Puckett," Freddie said, smiling sorrowfully, somehow pulled himself up and, with his other free hand stroked her cheek softly, wiping some tears off her face. "…forgive me for doing this…"_

"_Freddie, what are you…" she broke off as his fingers slipped through hers and he fell to his doom. "Noooo! Freddie, no!!" she screamed through the chasm. _

_Her voice was still echoing, as she hauled herself up, still in despair… tears now cascading down her cheeks. She collapsed onto the gravel and just for once didn't even try to stop herself from crying…_

Samantha woke up with a start, as she heard the door open suddenly, revealing the evil King Harold and his useless sidekick-Julius, she thought his name was. It didn't matter, all the mattered was that they were in her little prison cell.

"Samantha, dear, dear Samantha," King Harold said, with a cruel twisted smile.

"Come to let me go?" Sam asked, bitterness coating every syllable she uttered.

"Now, now," Harold said, wagging a finger at her. "Who's to say I have to ever let you go?"

"What?!" shouted Sam, confronting the man. "You're keeping me in here, forever?!"

"That depends," King Harold said, again with a creepy looking smile then he faced the boy. "You, get out."

"But why do I have to…" protested Jack but upon seeing Harold's eyes glint red he scrambled out as fast as he could.

The evil king faced the fierce looking blonde girl and smiled, yet again, looking as evil as ever. He walked slowly around Sam while speaking in a hushed tone of voice.

"What do you mean by 'that depends'?" demanded Sam after the boy had gone.

"Well, I've given a thought about your current predicament…" Harold said.

"You put me in the predicament to start with," Sam muttered under her breath.

"I have decided I shall be the generous person I naturally am," King Harold said grandly while Sam scoffed. "I'm going to give you two options. Number one-stay here and starve to death…"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said sarcastically, pretending to think about it. "What's the second one then?"

"I've always wanted someone by my side as a queen," King Harold said, grinning with creepiness. Sam's mouth dropped wide open in horror.

_***_

Phillip looked at his son thoughtfully. He would make a fine ruler of his people, when he was eventually, you know…gone.

"What else can you tell me about this girl?" he asked, his voice still sounding raspy and weak.

"Oh dad, I would love you to meet her," Freddie said, almost breathlessly. "Sam is beautiful, not only in looks, which she always underestimates but her heart as well. Yes she can be a bit of a bully but when it's called for, she is the most kindest, caring, gentle girl I have ever known."

"You are really in love with this…Sam, aren't you?" asked his father.

"More than I can say, dad, more than I can say…" Freddie said sighing and then looking at Phillip who was holding his side and grimacing in pain. He immediately rushed over to the man's aid. "Dad… Dad!"

***

"So do you girls live all by yourselves?" asked Carly, looking around the small kitchen.

"No, our father is bedridden," Penny explained. "…we look after him when Mam is working. Of course that's all the time now…" the girl trailed off.

"Mam is never home," Gretta said, almost angrily. "It's like… it's like…"

"…she doesn't love us…" Penny finished.

Carly's heart went out to the two young girls. Their mother would have cared for them, since she was working to put food on the table-even if it was disgusting, as she thought about the lunch and almost gagged again. Focus Carly, focus. There they were, Penny and Gretta, two daughters taking care of each other and their sick father. How could a ten and an eight year old be held so responsible?

"You mother does love you," she reassured the two girls. "Why else would she be out working to create a home for you girls?"

"She's never here," repeated Gretta, sadly.

"Aww come here," Carly said, and stretched her arms out wide giving both of them a huge hug. "You Mam will be home before you know it." and she hoped she was right.

Just then, they heard a sudden knock on the door. Carly told the girls to stay calm as she went to open the door. She found a worried looking boy-she knew this boy. He came to visit them in Seattle and then had taken Freddie away to Berathibin Kingdom.

"C…Carly?" the boy asked and then smiled a little.

"Quentin," she replied and smiled back.

***

Quentin felt his heart warm to the sight of the pretty brunette girl but then shook off this feeling as he remembered the reason for coming to the dingy house. Carly stepped aside and allowed him in.

"Penny, Gretta?" he called out.

"Uncle Quentin!" they both squealed and ran to give him kisses, one on each cheek.

"You're mother was worried about you two," he said quickly. "…and wanted me to check in on you… looks like your in good hands…" he looked around at a blushing girl. "I also wanted to see how my favourite neices are doing."

"We're you're only neices, silly uncle," giggled penny.

"You know what I mean," Quentin said, spinning both girls around and then setting them down. Carly giggled as both girls ran into another room, probably where there father was.

"You're very good with children," she commented, and noticed a spark she hadn't seen before.

"Thank you Milady," he said, with another smile that made Carly's heart flutter a little, he then turned serious. "I bring bad news. Prince Fredward has been taken prisoner in the castle, by King Harold."

Carly gasped. "Oh my God!" she said. "What do we do?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid," Quentin said helplessly.

"We have to do something!" Carly said, with determination. Quentin's face broke into a grin.

***

**There you have it… the next chapter will be up hopefully soon!**

**Please, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and story so far! As always, I love hearing what my valuable readers have to say…**

**Thank you in advance!**


	11. Are we doing this?

Chapter 11- Are we doing this?

Sam was stunned and shocked but not entirely speechless. The evil king looked at the dumb-founded girl, who now reminded him of a gold fish, the way she was staring right at him with an open and closing mouth.

"What do you mean… you can't possibly mean…" Sam started saying but was cut off.

"Oh, you and I both know I mean what you're thinking," King Harold said, smiling creepily.

Sam shuddered violently. "No, I won't…" she protested and folded her arms in a stubborn way.

"Yes you will," Harold said, taking a step towards her quickly causing Sam to back into the wall behind her.

"No, I won't!" Sam said, stamping the King's foot with own, because he was that close. "I refuse to be your… eugh… queen…"

"That's too bad," the King said, now clutching his foot in pain but still managing to be smug. "You're such a young pretty one too. Well if that's your choice… enjoy starvation…" the man turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by a slightly softer voice.

"What was I thinking?" asked Sam, looking slightly calmer and more… was it loving, towards him? "I'm such an idiot to not fall for such a handsome… young-looking… intelligent…"

King Harold, hearing her say this, was immediately drawn in by the words and made his way over to the girl, who looked up at him in adoration now. There was no way, this aggressive blonde could be so into him like she was now… could there? Her eyes looked shiny and almost brighter than before, when they were so dull and almost lifeless. The man was now standing right in front of Sam and she immediately put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know what made you change your mind," Harold said, smirking. "But I think I like it…"

"I was blinded before," Sam said, gently. "I didn't notice how… incredibly strong and… handsome you are."

The evil king didn't wait to hear more and his mouth was on hers before she could protest.

***

"We need to save Prince Fredward, right?" asked Quentin to the crowd of villagers.

"Yeah!" they all cried in unison.

"How?" asked Carly, looking over at Quentin a little confused.

"I don't know yet," he said, giving her a small smile. "But you're right, we cannot just give up on our leader."

"Well," Carly said, looking thoughtful for the moment. "It's a pity you don't know this evil king's weakness, otherwise that would help us."

"Of course," Quentin said beaming and walked up to the girl, planting a short kiss on her mouth leaving her stunned and sort of frozen. "You are brilliant!"

"I am?" asked Carly, still in a daze and recalled what had happened. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yeah," Quentin said, flashing her a toothy grin and then faced the crowd. "We're bringing down King Harold and all his evil dooming ways!"

There was a thunderous cheer and applause breaking out over the people of Berathibin.

***

"I'm not going to live another hour Fredward," Phillip said, now lying with his head on his son's legs.

"Yes you will dad," Freddie said, but somehow knew he was wishing for the impossible to be possible.

"Listen," the man said weakly. "I should have told you about this before, but there's a small hole over in that corner…" he pointed to a very dark area of the cell.

"What?!" Freddie said loudly. "I had a way to escape out of here, and you didn't tell me?!"

"If I told you, I wouldn't have gotten to know you like I have done," Phillip said, sighing in pain.

"Oh…. Yeah…" Freddie said, now quiet.

"One last thing," Prince Phillip said weakly. "Tell your mother I will always love her…"

"Dad, you're going to live, you're going to be alive…. You're going to live to see me get married… and have your grandchildren…. You need to live!! Dad!!" Freddie protested, but could only watch as his father let death take him away.

Freddie wasted no time. He never forgot his true love was trapped in one of the rooms of the castle and had no way of escaping until he would come to her rescue. The boy picked up a sharp rock, and then found the small hole which his father had started to dig out before he had been thrown in the dungeon. He chipped away at the stone wall, and didn't pause or stop for anything. Hold on Sam, your knight in shining armor is coming for you, he thought as he continued chipping the wall.

***

King Harold felt himself being pushed away by the small blonde girl, this made him grin even more than before.

"Get off me, you monster!" Sam growled bitterly and wiped her mouth in disgust. "I'd rather rot in here than marry you…" she shuddered violently at the thought.

"That can be arranged," the King said, smiling his signature creepy smile and walking out slamming the door behind him. "Oh, and don't think for a minute your precious Freddie is going to save you… he's already gone."

"What?" asked sam in a small voice and felt her heart smash into millions of tiny pieces.

"Yeah, that's right," Harold said, smirking at his own clever plan. "Your beloved Prince Fredward is now dead."

"No," whispered Sam, tears again springing to her eyes. "No! You, you… you…"

"I what?" said King Harold getting impatient now. "Shut-up, or I'll send Bob and Fletch to… speed up the process of your…. Tragic ending…" he laughed a cackling laugh and then disappeared.

"Freddie," Sam sobbed quietly. "My poor Freddie."

***

"Give us back our leader," the crowd chanted as they walked up to the castle doors. "Give us back our freedom, give us back our land, give us back our King!"

King Harold heard this and ran to one of the windows and saw the whole village of peasants and 'commoners' carrying lighted torches and pitchforks, looking angry and ready to storm through the castle, destroying everything in their paths. For the first time in a little while, the king was afraid. Until he summoned his guards to capture everyone they possibly could, and then throw them into the dungeons.

"Give us back our leader, give us back our freedom, give us back our land, give us back our King!" the villagers repeated over and over, shouting louder each time they said it.

"People of Berathibin," King Harold called out over the mass of people. "As useless and pathetic as you all are… flee now, or forever rot in prison. I'll give you five seconds to stop the foolishness until I send out my whole troop of guards."

There was no movement from the crowd of villagers. They stood firm, and weren't ready to back down without a fight against this evil king and his 'minions'.

"Five…" the king began counting. "Four…. Three…."

Still no person moved.

"…Two…. One…" King Harold finished counting the seconds. "Time is up."

Clapping his hands, he ordered a whole army of the castle guards to capture any villager they could.

***

"Quentin!" Carly screamed to the boy, as a guard picked her up roughly.

"Oi, guard!" Quentin yelled, getting the soldier's attention and then punching him in the face so he would let go of the terrified girl. The guard dropped Carly to the ground, and howled in pain as he felt his now broken and bleeding nose. He ran off and back inside the castle. "Coward…" Quentin muttered under his breath.

"My hero!" Carly squealed and ran to the boy, hugging him.

"Hey, you two," a rough voice said, startling the love birds. "Less making out and more fighting off these guards!"

"Right," Quentin said, pulling away from the brunette, who was about to kiss him. "Can I take a rain check?"

Carly nodded, and then saw him smile at her slowly, not noticing the guard approaching him.

"Behind you Quentin," she yelled, while spinning around with a pitch fork in her hand and knocking out two of the guards at the same time.

"Good one Carls," Quentin said smirking, as he grabbed someone's torch and lit a guards pants on fire. The guard ran off clutching his behind and screaming like a girl.

***

"Now this is entertainment," King Harold said, as he looked down upon the reining chaos below the balcony he stood upon.

"Oh you think so?" asked a young boy, standing with folded arms and a frown.

The king spun around, and noticed the boy, whom he had thrown into the dungeons. He looked ready to fight.

"How did you escape?" asked Harold, a little curious as to how he got out of the prison.

"Enough chit-chat uncle," Freddie said, bitterly and went to grab a sword from the mantle in the room.

"Who's chit-chatting? Not me," King Harold said, taking a little step backward looking kind a scared. "Let's be rational about this Fredward… you wouldn't really kill your own uncle, would you?"

"I dunno," Freddie said simply shrugging, but feeling furious. "Would you kill your own brother?"

"Touche," the king said, smirking now.

"Are we gonna fight, or what?" challenged Freddie. "or are you too afraid to lose the throne to a younger man?"

"You're just a child," his uncle said, smiling evilly and clicked his fingers. Two ravenous lions appeared, looking, well hungry and ready to devour the small boy in one whole bite. "Say hello to Bob and Fletch…"

Freddie scoffed. "Just as I thought… you're a coward…" he said, smirking smugly. "There's no way you'll fight me because you're too scared to lose."

"What?" said the king, taking a couple of threatening steps towards a fierce looking Freddie.

"Y…you heard me," Freddie said, losing a little bit of his new-found confidence while looking at the mad man. "You're a c…coward."

"No one calls King Harold a coward and get's away with it!" he shouts.

"I just did," Freddie said, a little smartly.

The now angered king picking up a sword of his own, challenged Freddie for a fight-till the death.

***

**Thanks for the kind reviews people! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too-the actual battle begins! Ooooooh! **

**Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't… I love knowing these things! **

**Thank you in advance! **


	12. Battling it out until the death

Chapter 12- Battling it out… till the death

Even with his superior fencing skills, Fredward Benson was still a little intimidated by King Harold's swordsmanship. After all, he also was a Benson, therefore on top of the intense training that prince's and king's go through-to be prepared for war, and the mad fencing skills, Freddie was in trouble.

"Prepare to die Fredward," spat the devious king.

"Ladies first," Freddie said sweetly which provoked his uncle's first strike. He avoided the slash by jumping back quickly. "You're good…" he said in mock-admiration.

"Why thank you," King Harold said looking a little too proud, dropping his weapon to his side and straighten himself out.

Big mistake on his part because Freddie seized this opportunity to jab his sword towards the man's chest which he saw coming and moved to the side, clearing the sharp end by about an eighth of an inch. King Harold striked out again, this time gashing the boy's hand. Ignoring the dripping blood coming from the open wound, Freddie lunged towards his uncle, slicing the thin air with his sword. The evil mastermind was just too good for him. He paused for a bit to catch his breath, in which the King took pleasure in viewing.

" Pity your precious Samantha is gone," King Harold said, smirking his very evil smirk.

Freddie who was still panting slightly from his last attempt to slash the King's head wide open looked up slowly, his knew his face showed despair and sorrow, as Harold smiled all the more.

"What?" Freddie asked, knowing the answer already but dreaded it dearly.

"The girl is dead," King Harold said simply but making sure to annunciate every single word-especially the last one very clearly. "I killed her just like I'm going to kill you…and every other useless citizen of Berathibin Kingdom!"

"No…" Freddie said collapsing in a heap, and going very white indeed. "No!!" he shouted and again lunged towards the king in total frustration, anger, annoyance and every other hatred filled emotion he had been bottling up for the whole week.

King Harold was taken by surprise when the boy jumped up from the floor so quickly.

"Violence is never the answer Prince Fredward," he said rationally.

Freddie laughed bitterly and harshly. "Says the man who wants everyone dead just so he can rule a kingdom!" and slashed his weapon towards the now cowering man but didn't manage to cut anything in the process.

"Yes," King Harold said, now uncovering himself and facing Freddie, with that evil glint in his eye.

He raised his sword and began bringing it down, but before it could even split a hair on the boy's head, a loud 'clank' and the two relatives were now sword fighting viciously.

***

Below the sword fighting King Harold and Prince Freddie, the villagers, Quentin and Carly were fighting their own battle, against the many guards who seemed to be in endless supply.

"How many guards does this guy have?" Carly yelled over the war cries of the people.

"More than we can handle," Quentin said loudly, while bonking another soldier in the middle of the head, sending him to the ground. "I say we retreat…"

"There he is!" a villager called and pointed to their leader who was in an intense battle.

"He's alive?" asked another voice loudly.

"Of course!" yet another villager cried out proudly. "He's our Prince Fredward!"

Carly glanced up, as did Quentin and they both beamed at one another.

"We can't give up, not until…" Carly protested but was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"Carly!" screamed Quentin, and found the face of who had hit the girl. "You're dead meat!" he shouted furiously and grabbing a sword from a guard who was laying on the ground, whipped it across the guard's chest, till he saw red liquid welling up and then running down, as the man collapsed, dead.

He ran over to the injured brunette girl and didn't say anything. Picking her up in his arms he yelled over to one of the most strongest men in the village.

"Quentin sir," he said gruffly. "We haven't given up the fight, we're not about to back down…"

Quentin nodded in understanding. "I have to get this girl back to the cottage, where the nurses are."

"Do what you need to do, sir," the man said, patting the boy's back. "We'll hold em' off…"

"Thanks," Quentin said gratefully, and sprinted off down the hill into the town and into safety.

***

Freddie and his uncle, King Harold were still in the middle of their sword fight when Jack was dealing with a struggling Samantha Puckett.

"You are so gross, Julius!" she yelled while struggling to get away from the young boy.

"It's Jack, okay!" the boy said, angrily.

It was bad enough, the evil king called him by the wrong name, but now the strange blonde girl too? It was all too much!

"I don't care what your name is… let go of me!" she yelled.

It was probably not the best thing to say to him at that point. He somehow managed to throw Sam to the floor in a heap and then towered over her.

"Ouch!" cried Sam, loudly and cradled her sore ankle.

Freddie stopped mid-swipe with the sword which Harold noticed.

"Given up already, dear nephew?" he said, with a creepy smirk.

"I thought I heard…" Freddie said but broke off when he heard another cry of pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam, but angrily. Jack had given her a harsh slap across the face, because of her constant sobbing, and he just found it extremely annoying.

"Sam's alive," Freddie said, dropping his sword, not caring if this meant surrendering to his evil uncle and running into the hall, seeing a smaller looking boy, slapping the girl's cheek for the second time. He felt anger rise up, more anger and resentment than he had ever felt before. Even while battling against the evil man, he should call his own uncle-however the though disgusted him entirely.

"I told you to shut up wench!" Jack shouted into a sobbing girl's face. He raised his hand to go and hit her once again but…

"Step away from my best friend!" said Freddie, in a threatening tone of voice.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," said Jack, sarcastically. "Whatchya gonna do, spit at me?"

"No, just this," Freddie said simply and quickly pulled his hand into a fist, and brought it into the boy's… well… yeah...

Jack's face crumpled up in pain and immediately doubled over and meanwhile King Harold has took it upon himself to be watching in on the whole scene, and grimaced when he saw this whole incident.

"You disgust me," Freddie said, leaving Sam for the moment. "You lie and say Sam's dead, when clearly she's not, you don't even try and stop a mighty famine going through Berathibin Kingdom and yet you want to remain king? Also you killed my father, your own brother and now you want to kill me along with every other person here in the kingdom. You are a really sick man."

"Yes, oh did I mention Sam's my future queen?" said King Harold, smiling deviously.

"I am not!" retorted Sam loudly, but then winced and grabbed her ankle again. "I refused… Freddie don't listen to him… he's lying again."

Freddie looked from King Harold, looking victorious and then at a pleading Samantha. He thought she was the one telling the truth and he believed it too. His uncle just had the whole track record of being a bad-ass liar.

"I cannot believe you would say that!" said Freddie and then thought for a moment. "…actually I can, but that is even low-for you!"

"Thank you," King Harold said graciously and bowing out. "Well, I'd love to stay and…"

"We're no where near done…." Freddie interrupted and strode to where he had dropped his sword on the floor. "Come on, pick it up and fight like a man!"

"Funny I thought I was," a devilish smirk appeared on the man's face, and he caught the boy off guard in a surprise jab but fortunately Freddie dodged this attack with the help of a calling out Sam in the back ground.

"Kick his butt Freddie!" she screamed, but was still clutching her ankle.

"You heard the lady," King Harold sneered. "Bring it on, childish boy!"

Freddie was already in his fighting stance but Harold knocked him off balance with another slice through thin air-almost too close to Freddie's face. He fell to the ground causing Sam to gasp. The evil King stood with one foot on the boy's chest, and waving the sharp pointy end of the weapon about half an inch away from the boy's nose.

"Let me up!" shouted Freddie, struggling against the pressure he now felt pressing into his ribcage.

"Why on earth would I do that?" asked the King, in a bored tone but none the less, clicked his fingers and his two lions immediately pounced on top of Freddie, causing him to scream in fright.

Harold smiled at the sight, took his foot off the boy and left him to be devoured by the carnivorous beasts. He went over to a very pale looking Sam, and grabbed her arms pulling them so she stood up beside him.

"Say goodbye to your…Prince Fredward," he hissed into her ear.

"No!" shouted Sam, and brought one of her arms up to her mouth, where she was being gripped by the man, opened her mouth, baring her teeth and bit down as hard as she could.

King Harold shrieked in pain, and let her go, while sucking on his bleeding hand. Sam made her way to the lions.

"Hey Bob and Fletch," Sam called, teasingly. "Over here meat heads!"

"Sam, don't…" Freddie yelled but it was too late, the animals were now chasing after the limping Sam.

***

Carly was startled when she awoke in a soft straw bed, in a little cottage room and found some familiar face gazing down at her. At first glance she thought it would be her older brother.

"Spencer, is that you?" asked a confused Carly, as she reached up and stroked a blurry figure's face.

"It's me, Quentin," the boy said, and give her a brilliant smile. Even though he was all fuzzy, she could tell it definitely was him and not some stranger pretending to be him.

"Quentin, where am I? What happened? Where's Freddie… and Sam, where's Sam?" Carly blabbed on and on until she was cut off with what seemed to be a warm pair of lips against hers.

"Don't worry, everyone is fighting off the guards," the boy said, smiling down at her. "You just get better, okay?"

"How do I know when I'll be better, I mean it's not like I…" Carly began babbling again and again was cut off by Quentin's mouth on hers.

"Better?" he asked after pulling away the second time.

"Much." Carly said, smiling now.

***

"Sam, come back!" yelled Freddie, scrambling after her, but King Harold had already sprung into action, closing and locking the door of the throne room so they could resume fighting until one of them, hopefully Freddie, he thought slyly, was dead.

The boy looked furious and once again picked up the sword, to swing and yet again miss.

"Nice miss," King Harold said, chuckling menacingly.

"Shut up!" Freddie shouted, swinging the weapon around like some crazy lunatic. He was tired of holding down his frustration and immense anger, he let it all go. "Ever since I got here I have been suffering your evil doings… and so have others… I hate you, I despise you and I don't get why we're even related. I take this sword…" he raises it above his head causing some backwards steps from a terrified evil king.

What…what are you dong? Think this through before you do anything… arrrggghh!" King Harold screaming as Freddie's sword gashed his chest, leaving a bleeding wound.

"That one is for my father," Freddie said, loudly, and swiped the blade down the man's arm. "That's for my mother's pain of being left alone for sixteen years…" another swipe down another arm. "That's for my friends and the pain I had to cause leaving them in seattle and coming all the way here to vanquish you…" another quick swipe across the King's legs… "That is for my people, the noble citizens of Berathibin…" a final two slices in his cheek. "One for Sam, and all the torture you put her through and one for me, for throwing me into prison unjustly and for thinking I could never get my father's vengeance…" he backed away leaving a bloody man lying on the ground now. He was destroyed.

The evil King Harold, his father's brother, his uncle and Berathibin Kingdom's sworn enemy was dead.

***

**Hope you guys liked that chapter… Seddie is a-coming! Well, there was Seddie in it, just not as… obvious… I guess… but you can see it in there! **

**Please tell me your thoughts so far! **

**Thank you in advance!**


	13. Reuniting with good friends

Chapter 13- Reuniting with good friends

Samantha Puckett was running, or at least trying to run away from the ravenous Bob and Fletch. They were gaining quickly, as she managed to hobble along and pull herself into a room and closed the door with a slam. She swore she could hear howls of pain coming from two beasts as she made her way to a chair and sat down gingerly, wincing in pain from her twisted ankle. At least it wasn't broken, Sam thought but still grimacing. She hoped Freddie was alright…

***

Freddie who had defeated the evil King Harold, had dropped his sword and it fell with a clatter on the hard floor. He felt exhausted, but then realized Sam had not yet come back. What if… No, Fredward, don't think about that… he argued inside his head. She's not… Sam is a strong girl, so pull yourself together… go find her… His legs sprang into action after this deep thinking had passed and found himself running down the long hallway, until he came to where two lions were pawing helplessly at a closed door, and kind of whining like puppies do, as if begging. Sam was in there, he knew it. He gave a shrill whistle so that Bob and Fletch turned their attention to him.

"Oi, go find your master!" he called and pointed to the balcony room where their master was lying… not alive.

The two beasts, as if understanding what he was saying, put their tails between their legs and walked very slowly past him and into the end room. Freddie chuckled slightly, because they really did look like dogs more than cats. But then went to open the door, he knew this room as soon as he revealed the largish room inside. Two majestic looking chairs were standing against the wall, one with a tired looking girl clutching her ankle and wincing. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"You look good up there," he said, smirking at Sam.

Sam's head snapped up suddenly, and a broad grin spread across her face. "Freddie!" she squealed, forgetting her sore ankle, somehow managed to leap up from on of the thrones and ran to the startled but pleased looking boy. He wrapped both his arms around her protectively and she hugged him tightly, as if never wanting to let go. "I thought you were…" she felt the tears coming again and blinked rapidly-which made them fall faster.

"But I'm not…" crooned Freddie softly, and stroking her curls gently, calming her shaky sobs.

"What happened?" asked Sam, looking up at the boy but still not letting him go.

"The king is dead," Freddie said, not at all sad, because-well he was a despicable man, after all!

"The king is dead?" repeated Sam quietly and then a warm smile spread through her lips. "The king is dead!"

"The king is dead!" another voice cried out, walking into the throne room. It was Quentin and a familiar brunette was holding onto his hand.

"Carly!" both Freddie and Sam cried, running over to their best friend and all three had a group hug.

"You guys!" said Carly, and beamed at the two. "I was so worried… especially when you disappeared, Sam…"

The two girls nattered, and Quentin walked over to Freddie, like old friends do.

"Well man," Quentin said proudly. "You did it, you really destroyed your uncle, King Harold."

"News travels fast around here," asked Freddie, looking a little thoughtful until his thoughts were shaken.

"You're father would have been proud," Quentin said suddenly.

"My father…" started Freddie but was interrupted.

"…is here." a deep voice said making Freddie turn around quickly.

"Oh my God," Freddie said, startled but then ran over to hug Phillip. "You're alive! How ever did you…"

"I have this kind lady to thank," he said, presenting Mabel Horitz, the head servant of the castle.

"Thank you Mabel," Freddie said, smiling warmly at her.

"It was nothing really… your… I mean, Fredward," Mabel said quietly.

"Nothing?" the man said, laughing aloud. "My dear woman, you are a miracle worker!"

"You brought my dad back from the dead!" said Freddie in complete astonishment.

The girls and Quentin heard this and looked up suddenly.

"Who brought back who from the dead?" asked Carly a little confused.

"I met up with my father when my uncle had me thrown into the dungeon," Freddie explained to all three quickly.

"Ohh!" Sam said, in sudden 'I get it now' realization.

"He was so close to death, and I thought he did die but…" Freddie was cut off.

"This Mabel saved me," Prince or King Phillip said grandly gesturing to the now blushing.

'Your majesty, you were just lucky I had my daughter Penny plant that herb in our garden," Mabel said, quickly.

"Penny? Are you the mother of Penny and Gretta?" Carly asked slowly and Quentin answered for her.

"Yup Carls," he said smiling and throwing a hand over the older woman's shoulders. "This is my sister Mabel Horitz."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Carly said and then smiled. "I met your two lovely daughters…"

"Oh, well I hope they weren't to misbehaved then," Mabel said, laughing lightly.

"They weren't a problem at all… and especially when Quentin here showed up…" Carly said and giggled.

The group of them chatted for a little while until they realized that the sky was pitch black.

"Hey, we should have a feast to celebrate," Quentin said to the King.

"Oh that's a great idea," Freddie said. "But where are we getting the food?"

"There's a whole supply of food in the castle's kitchen," piped up Mabel.

"Are we inviting everyone from the village as well?" Carly asked, thinking of all the brave people that fought off the many guards.

"Of course," smiled Quentin down to her, and she grabbed his hand returning the smile.

***

Mabel got off the horse, patted his neck swiftly and made her way to the front door. As soon as she creaked it open a little, two anxious daughters were waiting to pounce.

"Mammy!" cried two little girls, happy to see their mother at long last.

"Penny, Gretta," said the mother, holding them close to her.

"We missed you awfully, Mam," Gretta said, hugging her.

"Father has been constantly asking for you every day," Penny said, also getting in on the group hug.

"I know darlings," Mabel said, in a comforting tone. "I'm here now… I'm here to stay. Now get into your nice dresses, we're off to the castle for a celebratory feast!"

"Yippee!" squealed the two in delight.

***

It was during the afternoon of the next day when Sam and Carly were in one of the royal bedchambers, picking out some royal looking gowns.

"This is like going to a royal ball," squealed Carly in excitement.

"Yeah," Sam said, smiling at her over-excited best friend. Sometimes with Carly Shay, you just had to smile and nod.

"I always wanted to go to a ball," said Carly, slipping on a red velvet gown. "Ever since reading 'Cinderella' as a kid I never could stop…"

Sam wasn't listening but gazing outside the window at a wandering Freddie, who was walking through the back garden with his father. Both men were dressed up elegantly, and she wondered if they were ready for the grand feast. They were in deep conversation about something however, whatever it was, Phillip was smiling a lot while Freddie looked kind of serious. Her heart was now purring, as she thought he looked adorable when his face was all serious.

"…Sam are you even listening to a word I said?" a slightly annoyed Carly asked her friend with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh, Cinderella's a good story," Sam said, jolting out of her thinking and turning to face her quickly.

"I asked you if this red is a good colour," Carly said, slightly amused now.

"For you, it's stunning," Sam said, nodding and smiling.

"Well, you're wearing this one then," Carly said, and suddenly tossed the girl a royal blue velvet dress.

"If you say so," Sam said, grinning and slipped the dress over her head. As soon as Sam had it on, Carly gasped in delight. "What? Is it horrible?" Sam asked in shock.

"Au contraire, mon ami," Carly said, spinning her best friend around so she could be aware of how gorgeous she actually looked. "Freddie will be impressed…" Carly added in a whisper.

"Well I hope… wait what?!" Sam said shooting Carly a glance that plainly said 'You did NOT just say that!' and the brunette giggled. "What… why… huh?"

"…still in denial Sam?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrows and turned to walk out of the room laughing loudly.

Sam was left alone noticing a confused blonde haired girl looking back at her in the mirror and thought the girl in it was a mental case, pretty, but mental.

***

"I know she's the one, you know?" Freddie told his father.

Phillip nodded. "I could see that," he said with a smile.

"I mean, she's drop-dead gorgeous she's smart, she's annoying, she always drives me crazy and I know it's insane, but I just know I've fallen in love…" Freddie said trailing off, with a hint of a smile.

"Fredward, son," King Phillip said, taking the boy by the shoulders, firmly and faced him towards him. "I saw how you to were flirting back there."

"Wait, we didn't say or do anything…." the young boy said, looking slightly confused.

"I noticed her eyes gazing up at you," his father said with a huge grin. "You are her whole world, believe me."

"How do you know?" asked Freddie, looking at Phillip's amused expression.

"It's the same look your mother always gave me," the King said, simply and then walked off leaving the boy for a few minutes.

***

There was grand music playing, filling the entire castle with happiness once again. It had been a long, long time that the Kingdom heard joyous harmonies and enjoyed dancing around merrily. King Harold had despised letting the villagers partake in any festivities, so when they heard about his passing and also the celebratory feast they flocked like flies to the palace.

"Looking extremely royal tonight, sire," a bowing Quentin said to Freddie.

"You didn't scrub up so bad yourself Quentin," Freddie said, bowing his head slightly. "Have you seen the two girls anywhere?"

"Ahh, looking for your future bride are you, your highness?" asked Quentin, with a huge wink and a nudge.

Freddie looked shocked, and his face went a little red. "No… Maybe…" he finally sighed. "…Yes…"

"Samantha?" asked Quentin with another wink.

"How did you guess?" asked Freddie with a little surprise.

"Well, it was kind of obvious when Harold took her as his prisoner. Freddie shuddered at that. "Hey, don't worry…all in the past now."

"Yeah, it still gives me the creeps though," Freddie said but lightened up a lot when he noticed Sam and Carly walking into the banquet room.

"There's my sweet-heart," Quentin said, calling out over the many people to the two girls. Carly heard this and ran over to him and Freddie, dragging a sort of reluctant Sam behind him.

"Quenty!" Carly said as he kissed her cheek.

"Looking ravishing I must say, milady," Quentin said, bowing a little and then led her away from the other two. "Care for some punch?" Carly, taking the hint, giggled slightly.

"Of course honey," she said and winked over to Sam who looked a little uneasy.

Freddie turned to Sam, his eyes kind of shining with adoration. She smiled and blushed a little.

"Freddie, I have something to tell you…" Sam started but his hand covered her mouth gently.

"Shh, not here… come…" Freddie said quietly, and took her by the hand, leading her away from everyone else and into the quiet hallway.

"Where are we going?" asked sam, a little amused.

"You'll see," Freddie said, slyly and kept hold of her hand.

They came to the royal looking throne room, where they had met up, the day before.

"…and we're in here because…?" Sam asked, waiting for an answer.

"Peace and quiet," Freddie explained. "This is where my father said he comes for thinking time… quiet… away from the rest of the world…"

"But why…" Sam started to say but was cut off.

"No one apart from royalty comes in here," Freddie said simply, and led Sam to the large throne and motioned for her to sit down. She did, slowly and carefully but was unsure where this was going. "Sam, my father and I were talking about the future today, and whether or not I would become King."

"What did you say?" asked Sam, a little quietly.

"Nothing," Freddie said. "I wanted to see what you thought of the whole idea."

"Why does it matter what I think?" asked Sam, looking down as if ashamed.

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't it matter what you think? Sam, I've known you since forever, and yes, we used to hate each other but I have always felt it was wrong. You're beautiful, that goes with out saying, don't care what others think of you, unafraid to be yourself around everyone and I know you're a kind, considerate person hidden behind a wall of aggressive and obnoxious…" Freddie said, then smiled.

"Freddie…" Sam said softly and looked into the boy's brown eyes. She felt her heart purr again, just like it had when she had seen him before.

"I have always…loved you," Freddie said slowly and took her face in his hands.

"I've never ever hated you Fredward Benson," Sam said, still looking into his eyes. "I think… no, I mean… I know I'm completely, utterly, totally, undeniably in love with you."

"I love you too Samantha Puckett," Freddie said, bending down, so his nose was pressing against hers, until they got incredibly close and before he knew it, his lips were on hers, kissing her gently but with passion.

Sam pulled away from Freddie slowly and he broke away from her, they both were smiling at one another.

"So, does this mean you're definitely a prince?" asked Sam, slowly.

"For all intents and purposes… yeah," Freddie said nodding. "Unless…"

"Unless?" asked Sam, looking confused.

"My father said, if I stayed here, and you know… lived here… and eventually married here… I would become King," said Freddie, now walking away from the girl.

"So, you think you want to stay here? Not return to Seattle?" asked Sam quickly, looking saddened already.

"I think so," Freddie said, holding hand to his head. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Go with what your heart is telling you," Sam said quietly.

"Pardon?" Freddie asked, not believing Sam was saying what he thought she was saying. "You want me to become a king of Berathibin?"

"I didn't say that," Sam said, still quiet. "But you would make an awesome ruler, Freddie."

Freddie looked thoughtful. "…you wouldn't consider… I mean I suppose you might… uhh well… umm…" he stammered, until he noticed the impatience of Sam's face.

"Spit it out Prince Fredward," Sam said, with some harshness, but not too much to scare the boy.

***

**I'm sorry, I'm soooo evil giving you a cliffy… you can throw virtual cupcakes at me if you wish! Story is almost finished though… maybe… one thing for sure is that there is more Seddie goodness coming up! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	14. Making decisions

Chapter 14-

Freddie was walking back and forth in front of a really impatient looking Sam. She was fidgeting in the throne.

"Spit it out Fredward!" Sam demanded, not able to wait any longer.

"Okay," Freddie said slowly and sighed deeply. "What would you say if I asked you to stay here… with me?"

Silence. More silence. Silence following more silence. Sam's mouth went from an open position to a huge grin which made Freddie a little concerned. What was she going to tease him about now? He asked himself but that thought faded out when the girl ran towards him, attacking him in a huge bear hug.

"I say I'd like that idea very much," Sam said, softly and while he smiled he leant down to give Sam another sweet and gentle kiss.

***

Quentin had never felt this way about another girl before, especially the pretty brunette he now held close to him.

"Carly," he said, spinning her around slowly to the music.

"Hmm?" Carly said, dreamily gazing into his eyes.

"Prince Fredward is going to be helping around the kingdom," Quentin explained to her. "You know… get it to it's beautiful green state as it once was."

"Why are you telling me this Quentin?" Carly asked slowly and looked slightly confused.

"Well, Freddie's your friend, and I just thought you might like to consider…" Quentin started and Carly interrupted him.

"I can't Qunetin," she said taking a step back from the boy. "I can't move over here… I would miss Seattle too much."

Quentin looked down and Carly backed away from him slowly but stopped when he reached for her hands.

"Carly please think about it," Quentin said, gently pulling her into him for a kiss. Carly put a hand to his lips pressing against them lightly.

"I will think about it," she said, with a small smile. "I have to be alone for a minute."

Quentin watched the only girl he had ever loved disappear from his sight, only temporarily.

***

The villagers of Berathibin Kingdom were all gathered in the rather grand banquet hall and were being addressed by their noble King Phillip, his son Prince Fredward and also Quentin.

"Dear people of Berathibin," King Phillip said loudly. "In case it had escaped your notice, Harold, my evil brother has been destroyed by none other than my son… Fredward."

Gretta swooned when the king said this and her sister caught her before she fell to the floor. Freddie stepped forwards and it was his turn to say some things.

"First of all," he started off saying. "I would like to personally thank Mabel Horitz for saving my father's life. Mabel you are an absolute angel to the castle and the kingdom of Berathibin." the crowd of people cheered and clapped. "Secondly I thank Quentin. He has and always will be my father's closest friend and I'm happy to say, he's now my friend too." again the people clapped politely.

"Your highness, thank you for those kind words," Quentin said, bowing before Freddie who interrupted him.

"Speaking of good friends," Freddie continued. "Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett, thank you both for being my best friends. Without you two girls, I don't know where I would be."

"Well said Fredward," Phillip said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well said."

"One final thing I would like to say," Freddie said, scanning the villagers for a certain girl with golden curly hair and brilliant blue eyes. He found her at last and smiled warmly. "Sam, come over here please…"

The group of people turned to face where Sam was and then cheered loudly as she made her way to where Freddie was standing, and it looked like he was kind of nervous. But she shook this off.

"Freddie," she said, and then corrected herself quickly. "Uh… Prince Fredward…"

"Freddie's fine," he said with a smirk. "Sam, we have been best friends for a long time… well I think ten years is a long time… you would remember how a few minutes ago I asked you if you wanted to live here with me…"

"I accepted this proposal," Sam said nodding. The crowd cheered and clapped at this but fell silent when the boy dropped to one knee. "Freddie what are you… you're not… you are!" she squealed all at once.

"I'm hoping you'll accept another proposal," Freddie said, with a big smile and gets out a diamond ring. "Marry me, Samantha Puckett, and we can rule this kingdom together."

Sam could feel all the people hold their breaths for her, as she gave a moment to think. Marry Fredward, marry a prince? Become a queen of Berathibin? A smile broke out across her face.

"Of course I'll marry you Prince Fredward," she said happily and he stood up, Freddie slipped the ring on Sam's finger and she leant forwards into his open arms, meeting him with a long passionate kiss-they didn't even hear the thunderous applause and cheering coming from the people, their people.

***

"You said what?!" squealed Carly, both she and Sam were jumping up and down screaming.

"I'm not an idiot, I said 'yes'!" squealed sam in reply. The two girls continued jumping up and down clasping each others arms and screaming loudly.

"Wow," Carly said, after they had both calmed down and sat on the couch in their room. "You're marrying Freddie… that's kinda cool in a weird kinda way. It's weirdishly cool but also awesome. Sam you're gonna be a queen!"

"I know," Sam said smiling.

"Sam, being a queen is a huge responsibility," Carly said, slowly, as if realizing.

"I know," Sam said, but her smile was disappearing rapidly.

"You're going to make life changing decisions for the whole of the kingdom," Carly said, looking a bit scared at the thought.

"I know?" said Sam, now looking pale. She was having second thoughts about Freddie's hand in marriage, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"But good luck with being a role model for everyone in Berathibin," Carly said, smiling a little, not noticing how white her best friend now was.

"I have to go and speak with Freddie," Sam said quickly.

"Surely it can wait till morning, he's probably asleep anyway," Carly said and gave a wide yawn.

"No it can't Carls," Sam said, looking annoyed. Carly looked straight into the girl's eyes and saw concern, worry and anxiety. She let her go, maybe her future husband could calm her down and anyway she had pressing matters of her own.

***

"I'm proud of you son," King Phillip said to Freddie after the hall was empty.

"Thanks dad," Freddie said. "I'm just so glad you could be here to witness Sam and my wedding…"

"Wouldn't have missed it Fredward. I'm glad you followed your heart," his father said smiling. "Well, I better get some much needed sleep… see you tomorrow, the fix-up begins for the kingdom."

"Good night father," Freddie said as the man left, leaving the boy to sit down on the low window sill, with his back against the wall and resting his chin on his knees. He heard light footsteps and Sam appeared, her face looked stunning in the bright moonlight. "To what do I owe this late pleasure, milady?" he said getting off the ledge and walking over to a worried looking girl.

"Freddie, I need to… what I mean to say is…" Sam started off but was cut off by Freddie.

"Sam, don't say anything," Freddie said, with his finger on her lips and then leaned in and kissed her passionately which Sam pulled away from, even if it was regrettably.

"I need to tell you something," Sam said, looking down at the floor and then her eyes flicked up to glance into those warm brown eyes she adored so much. He deserved the truth, and nothing but the truth. "I'm…I'm not ready to be married."

"But you said…" Freddie started to say in protest but was interrupted.

"I know I said yes," Sam said, again looking down at the floor. "…and I'm sorry for doing this to you…I just think that I should maybe…"

"Sam don't do this…" Freddie pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes. "We can wait a while, I can wait… forever for you…"

"I'm sorry Freddie, I think it's best if I leave…" Sam said, looking at Freddie, also having teary eyes now.

"Sam, please," Freddie said taking her hand. "One more week, that's all I ask of you."

"Stay here for another week?" asked Sam, with a small smile, it was the least I could do for the best friend she was still in love with. "For sure your highness… for sure." she curtsied.

Freddie pulled her up. "No need for that," he said with a small smile and leant over to kiss her but Sam stuck out her hand for his to shake, which he grabbed reluctantly but then smirked as he pulled her into him and kissed her fully on the mouth. Sam pulled away slowly after what seemed like ten whole minutes and then stepped back a bit.

"You be wanting this back," Sam said, giving him the diamond ring back, which he took slowly. "Goodnight Freddie."

He watched her leave him in the moonlit room, however now it seemed a lot darker when she left, he pocketed the small ring and sighed. "Goodnight Sam." he said quietly and walked out of the banquet hall slowly.

***

**Oh no! What's going to happen now? Poor Prince Fredward… What will he do to change Sam's mind, if anything? When is Carly going to tell Quentin whether or not she is going back to Seattle? All these outstanding questions, and many more can be found in the next coming chapters…**

**Please review, as I would love, love, love to hear what you, my fabulous readers, have to say about the whole story so far!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	15. Love you andleave you?

**A huge thank you and virtual hug go to those people who have reviewed my story so far (you know who you are!)**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

Chapter 15- Love you and… leave you?

It was a sunny day, with a bright blue sky. The perfect weather for planting new grasses for the hills and also some little trees. Freddie and King Phillip were going to do whatever it took to get Berathibin how it once was, all green and spectacular looking. Freddie stood up clapping his hands together, so the black soil fell on the ground, unfortunately Sam, who was planting some bulbs and seeds for flowers was sitting underneath and copped a whole heap of dirt on her head.

"Watch it Fredward," she said in dangerous tone, but still smiled at him.

"Sorry Sam," Freddie said, taking a step back.

"Sorry?" Sam asked, now grabbing a handful of soil and thrusting it at him. It all landed over his clothes, and some even in his mouth. She smirked but it disappeared when Freddie looked devious.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said, chuckling, then threw soil at Sam, which ended up all over her clothes.

"It's on, 'your highness'," she said smugly, and leapt up, dragging the boy down, and into the newly established garden and trying to bury him in as much dirt as possible.

Freddie found the strength to, grab the startled girl by her wrists, and then roll over so she was in the dirt instead.

"Who's in trouble now?" asked Freddie, smirking but for that, got an unexpected mouthful of soil in his mouth.

He spat it out, and sat up from the smug looking Sam. "Every time… I win…" she said, grinning cheekily.

Freddie caught her off guard and attacked her by tackling Sam to the ground again and this time planted a long kiss on the girl's mouth. He pulled away after a while, seeing her expression of 'what just happened?' and smirked.

"I win," he said gently and then got off her and walked over to some villagers who needed help. Sam was left sitting on the ground, feeling lightheaded, dizzy and warm inside.

***

"Have you thought about your decision?" Quentin asked Carly, who was in the middle of helping plant a baby tree.

"Yes I have," Carly said, not looking up at him.

"…and…?" asked Quentin, fishing for an answer.

"I'm not telling you till the end of this week," she said, now looking at the boy who was smiling politely but could tell he was disappointed.

"Okay," he said and turned to leave.

"Hey Quentin?" asked Carly, suddenly, making him turn to face her. "Could you help me hold the tree in place, while I put more soil around the roots?"

"Sure Carly," he said with a big smile.

***

"Isn't Prince Fredward dreamy?" asked Gretta while leaning against her shovel, to her disapproving sister.

"You tell me," Penny said, crossing her arms. "You seem to know a lot about the boy…"

"Yes, anything and everything about his royal highness," Gretta said, proudly.

"Sounds a bit stalkerish if you ask me," Penny said, glaring at the young girl.

"Not at all," Gretta said and then saw Freddie look at both of them, with a smile. The poor girl was so happy, she almost collapsed to the ground, fortunately her shovel kept her standing up. "Oh my God Penns, he just looked, oh lord, he's coming over here!" she squealed.

Sure enough Freddie was making his way over to the two young girls. Gretta grinned widely when he approached them.

"Nice job girls, keep it up," he said. Gretta was open-mouthed and couldn't make any words come out.

"Thank you your highness," Penny said quickly and then nudged her sister.

"I…uhh…I…" Gretta was floundering in embarrassment. What could she say?

"It's okay," Freddie said, and placed a hand on Gretta's shoulder to pat it gently then walk off to check on some more villagers. The eight year old would have fainted if it wasn't for her older sister, slapping her back to wake her up.

"Ouch!" Gretta yelled and then hit Penny's arm.

"Hey!" Penny yelled back. "I was just snapping you out of it!"

"Out of what?" asked Gretta and then went back into her dreamy smiley gaze upon Freddie.

Penny frowned but let it go. She guessed her sister would find out soon enough, she wasn't allowed to be crushing on an engaged prince. Even if it crushed her happy spirit, a little, she would soon get over it. She hoped strongly.

***

Freddie was chuckling at the two young girls, the youngest looking like she had a crush on him-nah, impossible, he thought quickly but still smiled at the ridiculousness of it all. He noticed Sam laughing along with other villagers and she seemed to be doing an excellent job, connecting with them. The girl would make a good queen, he thought and his smile widened as she was smiling straight at him.

"Your highness," a young man said, bowing a little. "The grass is almost replanted, and is looking green as ever. Shall we plant more trees on top of the hill?"

"Yes, go ahead James," Freddie said, patting the man on the back in support.

"Prince Fredward," another voice said, belonging to his good friend, Quentin. "The group of people are done with the royal gardens. What shall we do next?"

"Well, we'll break for lunch soon enough Quentin," Freddie said simply. "So perhaps get the cooks to start preparing that… be sure to include everyone who is working out here…"

"Yes your highness," Quentin said with a graceful bow and then walked into the castle.

Freddie couldn't wipe the smile off his face, as he spotted his favourite girl walking towards him with a sly smile showing on her face.

"Hey, your highness," she greeted and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Hi Sam," he said with another warm smile. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know," Sam said waving a lazy hand around. "Just speaking to the villagers, and helping them plant more flower seeds…"

"Sounds like you've been busy," Freddie commented. "My busy little princess…" he said affectionately and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Sam didn't resist this, she didn't even try to, nor did she tell Freddie not to call her 'his princess'. truth be known, she loved being 'his' anyway and the princess thing, she could probably get used to as well.

"Freddie," Sam started off saying while he was still holding onto her.

"Fredward… oh sorry you're busy," his father said, feeling a little embarrassed for interrupting their 'moment'.

"Yeah," Freddie said, looking at him for a second before turning his attention back on the girl still in his arms. "Dad, can you handle whatever you wanted me to do?"

"Sure son," he said knowingly and left the two alone again.

"What were you going to say?" asked Freddie gently swaying them both side to side.

"I was going to… to… s…say… that I…" Sam started but was totally lost in his warm brown eyes and his lips turned into a smile. "I uhh… I think I wanted to say that… I forgot now."

"It's okay," Freddie said, stroking her cheek with one of his hands. "Tell me when you remember…"

"You know what might recall my memory?" asked Sam.

"No, what?" replied Freddie with a question.

Sam leant up and placed a little kiss on Freddie's mouth and then pulled away slowly.

"Recalling anything yet?" Freddie asked, looking a little amused but before saying anything else, Sam's lips were on his again. After the girl pulled away for the second time, he smiled widely. "How about now?"

Sam shook her head sadly, so Freddie, being the absolute gentleman his mother taught him to always be, leaned down and he kissed her with a passion, a firey but gentle, sweet but hard long lasting kiss. She kissed him back this time, and they could both swear-if not aloud, but to themselves, they felt sparks, explosions and maybe even fireworks going off in all directions.

***

"Hey Quentin," Carly said, kissing the boy's cheek suddenly, causing him to jump a little, but gave the girl a smile anyway.

"How are you Carls?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good," she said simply and then flashed him a cheesy smile.

Quentin was a little confused by this sudden rush of her affection towards him. Carly took a step so the two of them were standing face-to-face with each other. Quentin cleared his throat, because it was slightly awkward. However, the brunette girl must have thought otherwise, as she was gazing into his eyes with adoration and love-it wasn't anything else, he thought suddenly. He leant into her, causing her to back into the wall and then he kissed her, slowly, longingly and sweetly. Carly kissed him back and never wanting it to end, she placed her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him closer to her. She knew he wanted her to stay here in Berathibin, and she knew if she did, she would definitely be treated well. What was in seattle anyway? Her brother Spencer and that was really it. Freddie was already here and he was marrying Sam, so she was obviously staying here with him. That left the one option, the only option that the slightly confused girl could come up with.

***

A couple of days had passed by quickly, and it was the day when Freddie and Quentin would get their much needed answers. Sam and Carly had had all week to think about their decisions, Carly's whether staying in Berathibin Kingdom and Sam's whether she should marry Freddie. Of course both girls really didn't want to choose, but their circumstances told them different.

"So," Freddie said as Sam walked up to him, in the throne room.

"So," Sam replied, looking very sad indeed.

He immediately felt his heart plummet to the ground. Okay, why was Sam looking so sad faced? Shouldn't she be happy… unless? He argued with himself inside his head and then feeling confused, he gave up and decided to listen to what she had to say first.

"Freddie, I have thought this over and over," Sam said taking a deep breath. "I just don't see how I can be a queen of this beautiful kingdom."

"Sam please…" Freddie begged but stopped as she put up a hand to silence him.

"I know you said you would wait for me…" Sam said but was interrupted.

"Forever, darling," Freddie said, still pleading with her.

"Yes, I know Freddie," Sam said, now looking at him slowly. "I have to return to Seattle, I can't commit to something I'll never be ready for…"

"But…" Freddie started to say but was cut off by the girl.

"No buts," she said looking serious. "You asked me to say this whole week, to think about it… I did, and this is my decision."

"…and there's nothing that will change your mind?" asked Freddie, sadly. "Nothing at all?"

"No, I'm sorry," Sam said shaking her head and turning to go.

"Sam, before you l…leave," Freddie said, stopping her so she turned to face him again. "Here…" he placed the diamond engagement ring in her hand.

"Freddie, I can't take this," Sam said handing it back to the boy slowly. "It's not mine…"

"Consider it a gift," Freddie said and turned away from her. "It does belong to you…" he added quietly.

Sam looked at Freddie one last time, before silently turning and walking out of the throne room for the final time. As soon as she walked down the hallway a little further from the door, she backed into a wall, slid down it and started to sob uncontrollably. Little did she know Freddie was doing the same thing, but on the window ledge in the throne room.

***

Quentin was pacing up and down the garden in anticipation and also feeling anxious. Where was she? Carly should have been here by now! What's taking her so long? Can't she hurry up and just tell him already?! All these thoughts were running through his head. They vanished when he heard slow footsteps and his beloved brunette girl appeared. Something wasn't quite right about the whole picture though. She looked like she had been crying, a lot.

"Carly what's wrong?" asked Quentin.

"Sam's leaving, she's going back to Seattle," Carly explained quickly.

"What?!" exclaimed Quentin. "With Freddie too? Are they getting married over there?"

"S…she…" Carly started to say but was breaking into sobs. "B…broke off… the wedding…"

"What!?" Quentin shouted.

"I'm sorry Quentin," carly said, still sobbing. "I…I have to go with her…"

"What, no!" he said, grabbing her arm suddenly. "Carly don't go, I love you with all my heart!"

"…and that's why you have to let me go…" Carly said, pulling his hand away from her arm.

"I can't let the best thing that's happened to me slip through my fingers," Quentin said, pulling the girl towards him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Carly said, pulling back from the persistent boy and running to the waiting horse and carriage, that probably had Sam waiting in it.

Quentin felt his legs kick into gear and chase after Carly, but he was too late, the horse had pulled away and was cantering off into the forest, away from him and the Kingdom of Berathibin.

***

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn!! What is going on? Why are Sam and Carly really leaving? How will Freddie and Quentin deal with their missing girls? Are things ever going to be well in Berathibin? **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this whole story… greatly appreciated! **


	16. Coming back to you

**Okay, so I decided I would do something that's a little cheesy for this chapter-tell me how it goes fro your guys reading it… (Oh yeah, I made up this song…)**

Normal=Freddie

**Bold **=Sam

_Italics _=Quentin

_**Bold Italics**_ =Carly

Chapter 16- Coming back to you…

Freddie was sitting on the window ledge, while watching the horse and carriage disappear into the forest, and his future hopes, dreams and what would have been his future queen along with it. Tears were falling down his face silently and he started singing a song, he had once heard somewhere…

Why did you have to fly away?

I know you'll always be my angel

For a long, long time I'll be waiting

For your eyes to gaze into mine

Sam was gazing over the green grassy hills of Berathibin and thought about what she had done. Just lost a first love, a best friend and quite possibly the only boy she would ever love. She too, sang a verse of the song…

**I had to run away, I had to escape**

**You don't understand that I'm afraid**

**Too much thinking, too much attention**

**Never mind my always broken heart**

Both Sam and Freddie came to the chorus and sang together-well alternating lines, but still together…

Did you leave because I was selfish?

**No, because I couldn't face the truth**

Did you understand I loved you?

**More than you could ever know**

Quentin made his way back to the castle, thinking nothing but the girl he had let slip through his fingers. She was smart, she was beautiful, she was everything to him and deep in his heart he knew she was. He raised his voice to sing another verse of the same song…

_You'll remain dear to me_

_Until the end of time_

_Our memories will last and last_

_I'm not ever forgetting or giving in_

Carly was also in the same carriage as Sam, however couldn't help but feel the sadness wash over her, as she thought about the boy, whom she had let down. He adored her like the flower adored sun and water, he loved her dearly but still she couldn't find a good enough reason to stay here with him. She sang a verse…

_**Try to see where I was coming from**_

_**I know what I did I'll always regret**_

_**You will always be the knight in armor**_

_**Couldn't find a way or reason to stay**_

Both Carly and Quentin sang a different chorus together…

_Did you leave because it was too hard?_

_**No, I knew it would be tough for us both**_

_Did you realize you would cause a little pain?_

_**I said I was sorry, can you ever forgive me?**_

All four teenagers, all heartbroken, all disappointed and filled with despair-the boys for losing their girls and the girls for running away and escaping true love-which could not deny in a million years… they all sang the bridge, softly…

**Life has a funny way of throwing us situations**

When you had gone I was never the same

_I tried not remembering all our good times_

_**It didn't work, it never works but I won't try to forget**_

_**Life has a funny way of throwing us situations**_

_When you had gone I was never the same_

**I tried not remembering all our good times**

It didn't work, it never works but I won't try to forget

They then repeated the choruses from before, this time swapping around the words… the feelings of sadness were mutual for all four people…

_Did you leave because I was selfish?_

_**No, because I couldn't face the truth**_

_Did you understand I loved you?_

_**More than you could ever know**_

Did you leave because it was too hard?

**No, I knew it would be tough for us both**

Did you realize you would cause a little pain?

**I said I was sorry, can you ever forgive me?**

_***_

Sam and Carly were seated across from one another, but stayed quiet because each thought there wasn't much to say, until the brunette spoke at long last, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to break off your engagement with Freddie," Carly said, and placing a comforting hand on Sam's knee.

A breath hitched in the blonde girl's throat when she heard 'his' name. "It's alright," she said sadly and turned away from her other best friend.

"It's not," Carly said softly. "You're still in love with…"

"I am not, Carly Shay!" Sam said loudly but knew it was a lie. She could never forget the feeling of Freddie's arms around her, and his lips pressed to hers with love and affection. Something like that couldn't and was almost impossible to be forgotten.

"You're in denial," Carly said, again speaking softly-almost like a mother who was soothing a distressed five year old. "It's okay, you can admit to still being in love with him."

"I'm not admitting anything, because I'm not," Sam said obstinately. True she still loved Freddie with all her heart but she couldn't face that hurtful truth-it would pull her heartstrings, stretching them beyond comfort. "What about you Carly… and Quentin…"

It was Carly's turn to hitch her breath for a moment, and then blushed a little. "What about me?" she asked quietly.

"You know you're in love with the guy," Sam said now looking into the frustrated face of her friend.

"Well, I'm not afraid to say I still am in love with… with… Quentin," Carly said quickly.

"Why'd you leave him then?" asked Sam suddenly.

"I couldn't bare the thought of Spencer alone in our apartment," Carly said, looking down. It was a dumb reason, and she knew it. Her brother was what? Twenty-seven years old now? He didn't need her around, even if she was his little baby sister. She certainly wasn't a little girl anymore.

A sudden jerky movement from the carriage pulled these thoughts from her, and caused both girls to jump in fright.

***

"Your highness," Quentin said, spotting Freddie sitting on the throne room window ledge and looking down. "I'm very sorry, I didn't know… the carriage, I could have stopped them from leaving…"

"Why?" asked Freddie, in a dull voice. "She wanted to leave me, she…she was the best thing to me and I just let her go… just like that…"

"Fredward, don't let it get to you man," Quentin said, softly and patted his back like any friend would.

"I can't help it. How can I tell father about this?" asked Freddie, looking at the boy.

"You'll have to find some way," Quentin said, looking thoughtful. "Maybe you can tell him once he returns from his morning trip into the village."

"Yeah," Freddie said, nodding sadly. "Heck, I was in love with her, Quentin."

"I know," Quentin said, thinking of his own girl.

"I really was deeply in love with Sam Puckett," Freddie said, now placing his head on his knees. "…I don't think it'll ever go away…"

"I know exactly how you feel your highness," Quentin said. "Carly left too."

"Carly left with Sam?" asked Freddie in kind of disbelief even though it really didn't surprise him since both girls were best of friends.

***

Sam and Carly were now outside the broken carriage, and their driver had taken the horse back to village to get another one.

"This is all your fault!" sam was yelling over to her best friend.

"How is it my fault, sam?" asked Carly, now firing up.

"All your talk about having huge responsibility as a queen and all that chizz…" Sam said, loudly.

"I didn't really think you'd listen," Carly said, louder now. "You never listen to me when I tell you things… so what made you listen to that?"

"I don't know!" yelled Sam, feeling angry and ready to punch the silly girl in the face.

"Typical," Carly snorted.

"What is?" Sam asked, taking a couple of threatening steps towards her.

"You never know… you don't know why you left Freddie, when it's so obvious you're still in love with the guy!" Carly yelled back at her shocking Sam into silence.

"I'm outta here," Sam said, walking deeper into the forest.

"Yeah, yeah," Carly said shouting after the blonde girl. "Real mature Samantha, real mature…"

"Shut up… you…. You… you…engagement ruiner!" retorted Sam. Carly gave a gasp as if she had been slapped in the face.

"I didn't ruin your engagement," Carly said shocked and had stopped yelling. "You did that one on your own."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to walk back to her friend. "I…You're right… it's totally my fault…" she said finally. "Carls I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"…and I'm sorry for making you worry about 'Queenly responsibilites' when truly I think you're going to make a fabulous queen for Berathibin."

"Thank you," Sam said warmly and the two girls happily hugged and glad their little spat was over. "So does this mean we're going back?" asked Sam slowly.

"I guess we are," replied Carly with a grin and the two girls made their way through the clearing in the forest, heading back to the castle, as fast as they possibly could.

***

King Phillip was greeted by his sad-looking son. He immediately was concerned that something bad happened.

"Father, I need to tell you something," Freddie began.

"Well don't hold back Fredward," the king said and took a seat and motioned for Freddie to do the same.

"You know how I asked Sam to marry me…" Freddie began.

Phillip really showed his concern now. "Yes, I do…" he said slowly, he could pre-tell what words were going to come out of Freddie's mouth next and he knew he wouldn't like them at all.

"Well she's…" Freddie began but was interrupted.

"She's not already engaged to another is she?" asked the King quickly.

"No," Freddie said quickly.

"pregnant by another man?" asked Phillip, furrowing his brow.

"No father!" Freddie said, looking astonished that the man could even think that. "She's…"

"Oh my lord, she doesn't like men?" said King Phillip, going pale in the face.

"Dad!" retorted the boy. "No!"

"Well you can never tell these days, son," his father said, but all the same looked relieved. "Then what is it?"

"Samantha has…" Freddie started but was interrupted by an out-of breath voice which made him snap his head up to look at the familiar face.

"…has returned," the girl with curly golden hair and brilliant blue eyes spoke, while still catching her breath.

Freddie's face broke into a huge grin and ran up to Sam and spinning her around in the air which made her giggle, which made his heart soar.

"What did you want to tell me son?" asked the King but seeing the two kids locking lips, decided to back out of room courteously, giving them a moment alone.

***

Quentin was sitting on the bench in the royal garden when Carly came up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked, whispering into his ear.

"The girl who stole my heart and took it with her when she left," Quentin said, and a small smile broke across his face when she uncovered his eyes, and leant over his head to kiss the boy's lips, upside down.

"It is I," she said after pulling away. "I'm staying… with you forever…"

"Truly?" asked Quentin and the brunette nodded. "Oh Carly, I am now the happiest man on this planet!"

"…and I'm the happiest woman on this planet," Carly said, smiling as he held her close to bend down and give her a proper kiss.

***

**A little cheesy and corny I know but hopefully the next chapter won't be as corny… just lots of Seddie and Carly+Quentin (I think they need a couple name now! I don't know though-if you do, let me know!)**

**Please review if you liked it or even if you disliked it, tell me, because I like knowing these things!**

**Next chapter should be up real soon!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	17. Perfection, absolute perfection

Chapter 17- Perfection, absolute perfection

"What made you change your mind?" Freddie asked the girl who was sitting beside him on the window ledge.

"I never really wanted to leave you Freddie," Sam said, and intertwined her fingers through his. "I was in love with you, and I still am."

"That's good because," Freddie said and placed a hand to her face, stroking it softly. "I will always be in love with you, my princess." and leant in to kiss the girl again.

"I guess I'll be wearing this again," Sam said, taking out the ring and gave it to Freddie who smiled and took it, then slid it back on Sam's ring finger-where it had always belonged.

***

There was much hustle and bustle in the castle, for the next week or so, as preparations were beginning to be underway for both Sam and Freddie's wedding, the grand reception afterwards and then for the following day, their coronation.

"I want to see red roses along there please," commanded Carly to the decorators and pointed to the sides of the ballroom-where the wedding would be held in just one week. "Yes, that's great!" she said but then gave out a little shriek of joy as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're doing well sweetheart," Quentin whispered into her ear and it tickled. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Quentin." she gasped but enjoyed it all the same. "I'm working right now…"

"Yeah and…?" Quentin asked, not pulling away from the girl.

Carly smirked to herself then turned around suddenly and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck giving him a long kiss which Quentin responded by kissing back with force and immense passion.

A throat was cleared and the two broke away feeling very awkward with the lady who had stopped their 'moment' of pure bliss.

"Sorry Quentin and Miss Shay," Mabel said, looking genuinely sorry. "But I need to know what table decorations you want for the reception…"

"Of course," Quentin said, smiling at his sister warmly. "Come on, you can help Carly."

The three went off to find where the table was for the wedding reception.

***

Sam was being fitted for her wedding gown, when Freddie walked in and saw her in her underwear. It was slightly embarrassing, but luckily, Sam was wearing her peti-coat, so it wasn't too awkward.

"Fredward!" she said loudly and covered herself, self-consciously.

"Sorry Sam," he said, immediately shutting his eyes tightly. "I just needed to tell you that… uhh that lunch is ready."

"Okay thanks," Sam said, uncovering herself now. "You can go now…"

Freddie couldn't help but open his eyes, taking in Sam's golden curls reaching the middle of her waist, her stunning blue eyes, her wonderful womanly curvy frame, in less than what she usually wore. He smirked and realized that all of that would belong to him in less than a week. He shook his head, to try and rid these unusual dirty thoughts from his mind. He just couldn't help himself though-he was a guy after all.

"Are you done ogling my perfect body?" Sam said, almost being flirtatious.

"Yeah I'm done," Freddie said quickly and rushed out of the room blushing madly. While Sam was in a silent fit of giggles to herself. He was a guy after all, she thought as she turned to slip on a summer dress, since it was a very warm day.

***

Freddie had prepared a nice little picnic lunch for both him and his fiance, it felt good to be able to say that, he thought, with a smile. Sam appeared, looking all summerised and felt his jaw drop slightly but recovered shortly.

"What's all this Freddie?" she asked, with a slight smile.

"Just something for us to do, while Carly and Quentin are busy with preparations," Freddie explained as she joined him on the cart and he tugged on the horse's reins, encouraging him to walk forward. "They wanted us away from the castle for a couple of hours."

"Fair enough," Sam said and rested her head on Freddie's neck. He could feel her steady warm breathing on his skin, which gave him little goose bumps. "At least we have some time to ourselves…"

Freddie nodded in agreement and smiled. It was a little trip before they reached the perfect picnic spot. There were rolling grassy green hills, a bright blue lake dotted by ducks and white swans swimming around. It was very peaceful and relaxing. The air surrounding them was warm and inviting while a ever so gentle breeze floated through the trees around and rustled their leaves a little. Sam smiled at this and Freddie noticed her smile.

"You like this place then?" asked Freddie and Sam, who was breathless sat up and nodded slowly. "Come on let's set up this picnic then."

The two grabbed the basket of food, spread out the blanket and placed the plates of sandwiches, cakes and a punnet of strawberries-because you can't have a picnic without strawberries, thought Sam with a slight smile.

"Sandwich?" offered Sam to Freddie who took one and ate it slowly then he picked up a small cake.

"Cup cake?" he offered Sam which she smirked and took it. He knew she was recalling their game of 'cup-cake slam' in the Shay apartment, back in Seattle. As she bit into the cake, cream splurted over her mouth and on her nose. He chuckled and she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam, looking a little concerned.

'Come here," Freddie said leaning over and she mirrored the boy. He placed his mouth over hers, and sucked the cream off her lips and then licked the tip of her nose. He pulled away smirking. "Better…"

"Oh yeah?" asked Sam deviously, as she leapt from where she was sitting, grabbed a cup cake, jumped on top of Freddie, smushing a cup cake in the middle of his face, laughing.

"What was that for?" asked Freddie a little annoyed-but not really, he just wanted to pretend for the sake of old times.

Sam leant down and smiled at Freddie. "So I can do this…" she started licking the cake off his face slowly.

"What are you Sam, a cat?" he asked but was enjoying having her tongue on his skin-true it was an unusal experience but hey, he could get used to it.

"Meow," Sam said, imitating a cat and then resumed licking Freddie's face. Then she purred a little.

"Very funny Sam," he said chuckling then catching her off guard by pulling her down on top of him and rolling her over so he was lying on top of her. "Now what are you going to do?"

Sam laughed, almost evilly and used all her strength to roll them both over again, but this time, didn't realize they were close to the edge of a slightly steep grassy hill.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Freddie taunted and then rolled her to the ground once more, but then felt them spinning around, downwards toward the bottom of the hill!

They laughed and screamed until they reached the bottom then Freddie's laughing died down, as he noticed how wonderfully beautiful the blonde girl looked, when the sun was shining behind her curls making an almost halo effect. She leaned down and kissed him with love and longing and Freddie pushed up against her resting on his elbows to kiss back with equal passion.

***

**There you go, some Seddie fluff for you! The wedding is coming up soon…**

**Review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter or the whole story, I would love to hear whatever you have to say…**

**Thank you in advance!**


	18. In lovejust like us!

Chapter 18- In love…just like us

It was a warm spring day, and Freddie was getting ready to get dressed up for what was going to possibly be the biggest and best days of his entire life. He was feeling a little shaky, a little put out and a lot happy.

"Man, you look a little anxious your highness," Quentin stated the obvious and went over to look at himself in the mirror.

The boy was already half dressed with pants and shirt. This amused Freddie, as it seemed that he was more excited about him getting married, then he himself (Freddie) was. Then his father walked into the room, looking very pleased.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day," King Phillip said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well you did, and here you are," Freddie said, smiling at the king.

"Words cannot say how proud I am of you, son," Phillip said. "I just wish your mother could be…"

"My little Fredward is getting married!" a familiar voice squealed. Marissa Benson entered and was looking very happy. "I bet you're very nervous, Freddie, but don't worry everything will turn out perfectly." she gripped the sides of the boy's face.

"Mom, I'm fine," Freddie said, struggling out of her hands.

"I missed you Fredward," Mrs Benson said, still squealing. "But now I'm here, so don't you worry about a thing."

"Marissa," Phillip said after she was done 'molly-coddling' Freddie, half to death.

"Philip," she said turning to face the king. "I thought you were… but I'm so glad you're not… oh Phillip!"

The woman forgot momentarily about Freddie and ran into the open arms of her husband, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh," Phillip said, stroking her brown curls and calmed her down. "It's okay darling, I'm here now…"

Freddie smiled at the reunion of his two parents, he never really could visualize this happening, not in a million years.

***

Carly was bustling around the room, getting Sam to get out of bed, have breakfast so then she (Carly) could do her (Sam's) makeup and hair.

"Come on Sam," Carly said, and threw a pillow a the girl who was still sleepy and not moving from the bed.

"I don't want to go to school mommy," Sam muttered, and rolled over. "Five more minutes… Oomph! Ow…" she rolled a little too far, and ended up on the floor, which definitely woke the girl up.

"Sam you better be…" Carly started to say, as she walked into the bedroom and noticed Sam sitting up and rubbing her head slowly with annoyance. "Oh good, you're up… come on, lets go! You need breakfast, a shower…" as Carly was rambling, Sam was slowly standing up and thinking about the day.

Today was 'the' day she had been dreaming about ever since developing that small and what she thought was insignificant crush on Fredward Benson, the man whom she was marrying in just a couple of hours. She smiled, despite the dancing butterflies in her stomach, and followed the still babbling brunette to where some dry toast and bitter coffee was waiting.

"Okay, hurry up and eat this," Carly said, shoving the bread in the girl's face quickly. Sam took it, and forced it down her throat.

"It's so dry," she said, with her mouth full.

"Well here, drink this," Carly said, sounding impatient now. Geez, imagine if this was her own wedding day! Sam took the mug and immediately spat out the disgusting, what was supposed to be coffee. It tasted like dirt and even looked like dirt.

"Carly!" Sam said loudly, and rushed over to the bathroom sink and immediately began flushing out her mouth with cold water.

"Sorry," Carly said, going over to the girl with the remaining coffee and toast, eager for Sam to finish her breakfast. "I thought you might like some coffee, you know, to perk you up a bit."

"It certainly did that job properly," Sam muttered, and with one final rinse she spit it out and then grabbed another piece of dry toast to shove in her mouth. While she did so, Carly was jumping around like a loon.

"No time!" she screeched and snatched the bread from Sam's mouth and pushed her into the shower. "Get in there, and hurry up! We're already behind schedule! Gah! Is that the time?" Carly did a double take of the clock, and pulled her friend out of the bathroom, and handed her a can of deodorant.

Sam looked at the can and then back at Carly. "What is this for?" she asked, a little confused.

"No time for a shower, so spray as much of that on as possible!" Carly said quickly, and then running into the other bedroom, to look for her make up bag and hair stuff.

"Carly, calm down," Sam said loudly. "I'm taking a shower."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Carly said, sprinting and blocking the girl from entering. "Sam, no! I'm sorry but we're going to be late if we don't…"

"The queen is never late, everyone else is simply early," Sam said, trying to push past her best friend.

"Sam this is no time to be quoting lines from 'Princess Diaries 2'!" Carly said, in serious manner.

"Carly!" yelled Sam, grabbing her stressing friend by the arms and shaking her to calm her down. "We have plenty of time, honestly, now as the bride of today I command you to sit in that chair, have a glass of water and just chill out. I'm going to take a shower now. Please just relax!"

Carly was taken aback, but did as the blonde directed her to do. Sam was right, she needed to just calm down and 'take a chill pill' or something. This was not her wedding day, it was her best friends' wedding day-both of them. She sat down and slowly began to breath at a normal pace again.

***

Freddie and Quentin were standing at the front of the room, in front of the many rows of chairs that had been set up a week before. It was decided that the whole village would be invited to Sam and Freddie's wedding, seeing as they were going to be their leaders. Freddie could overhear his parents, even over the now gathering crowd of people.

"Doesn't our son look so… so…" Marissa started and broke into sobs of proudness.

"…grown up." finished Phillip, placing his arm around her shaking shoulders.

He smiled at the both of them, despite his twisted stomach, which he hope would eventually settle down. Of course, not everything you hope for becomes a reality. He saw all the smiling faces of Berathibin, and they seemed to be supporting him the best way they could, even though this seemed to be the case, he knew it was just him, him and the girl he had cherished with all his heart, the girl whom he loved and seemed to love more and more each passing day. His heart gave a leap when the music began, and everyone in the room went silent.

There stood Samantha Puckett, in a long flowing white dress, golden curls cascading around her and gorgeous sparking blue eyes peering through her veil. She was accompanied with her only bridesmaid Carly, who was dressed prettily in a pink silk dress.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," whispered Sam to Carly. Carly slipped an arm around the frightened Sam.

"You'll be fine," Carly replied soothingly, also in a whisper then nodded her head to where the two boys stood. "Look at Freddie…"

Sam went from looking at her best friend to the man who was now grinning at her, his eyes seemed to dazzle and send sunshine into her heart, as if calming her nerves. She smiled, taking the first step down the 'aisle' and knew she had definitely made the right decision to marry Prince Fredward Benson.

***

It was after the wedding and everyone was celebrating at the reception party. There was much cheering, clapping and festivities going around the room.

"Mrs Benson, did I mention how exceptionally beautiful you are today?" asked Freddie in awe and spun Sam into his arms again.

"Only one thousand and one times your highness," Sam said laughing and Freddie joined in.

"Isn't it nice to finally be husband and wife?" Freddie asked her.

Sam nodded quickly and smiled. "Soon to be King and Queen of Berathibin…" she said, leaning her head on Freddie's chest while they swayed to the slow music.

"Fredward," King Phillip said and noticing his daughter-in-law. "Samantha, your mother and I would like to speak with you both for a moment."

"Sure dad," Freddie said, and then went to the table where Marissa greeted both of them with huge hugs.

"First of all," she said warmly. "Congratulations to the both of you, may your married lives be happy and fulfilled."

"Thanks… mom," Sam said, hesitating a little before saying the word 'mom' as it was still a bit new to her. Freddie gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at his mother.

"Thank you mom," he replied.

"Second of all," Phillip said, looking a bit serious. "Now that you're married, Fredward, matters of the throne are yet to be attended to."

"Oh Phillip," Marissa said, waving her hand around. "Don't bother our children with that today, there's plenty of time for that tomorrow…"

"On the contrary wife," he said, frowning at her for a moment. "This needs to be discussed now. You are becoming King and Queen of Berathibin, and the coronation will be held in the throne room, to exchange crowns and whatnot."

"What has this got to do with…" Sam started but was cut off.

"I need to make sure you both do sincerely wish to be leaders of my fair kingdom," the king said, still serious. "I'll tell you now, Samantha and Fredward, it's hard work but sincerely rewarding when done properly."

Sam turned to face Freddie who was looking down at her smiling, there was honestly, adoration and warmth in those brown eyes of his. She nodded to him slowly, as if giving consent.

"We do sincerely wish to be King and Queen of Berathibin Kingdom," Freddie said, speaking for both of them.

"Well that's fantastic news," Marissa said clapping her hands together in excitement and Phillip nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now go have some fun you crazy kids," he said with a huge grin.

Freddie took Sam's hand in his and pulled her back to the dance floor with the rest of the villagers.

***

Carly spotted a happy Quentin glancing her way, so she smiled at him. He motioned for her to come and join him, so she did.

"How's my little angel?" asked Quentin, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm having fun, but it's not the same with out you with me," she said quietly.

"Would you care to dance Milady?" asked Quentin, offering the girl his hand which she took and then felt herself being pulled into the crowd of dancing people. They even bumped into Freddie and Sam.

"Your highnesses," Quentin said, letting go of Carly to give them both a bow and then Carly curtsied to both of them.

"Please, don't let us interrupt you," Freddie said, smiling at the two lovebirds and then glanced to Sam who had the knowing look spread on her face with a grin to match.

Carly and Quentin moved away from them, and seemed oblivious to anything else.

"Yup," Sam said with a giggle. "They're in love alright!"

"Just like us," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Just like us," Sam agreed and Freddie leant down and kissed her.

***

The tradition with wedding receptions was that the bride throws her bouquet to a bunch of women behind her and they try and catch the flowers. It symbolized, whoever caught the bride's boquet was next for holy matrimony. So when Sam was ready to throw the flowers, a whole bunch of screaming ladies getting ready to catch them Carly decided to join in-just for fun.

"That bouquet is mine sister!" one woman yelled to another but yet another woman pulled her hair.

"Not before I catch it, it's not!" she said loudly. Carly just laughed, as did Sam before tossing it behind her as hard as she could.

Carly caught it and there was a loud gasp as the screaming mass of women became quiet but then a whole bunch of applause broke out over the room.

"Carly Shay, my best friend everyone," called out Sam over the clapping and now cheering.

Quentin looked over to the brunette girl and smiled, absently digging a hand into his pocket and feeling the small velvet box inside. He wouldn't steal the 'lime-light' away from Sam and Freddie's bag day, he would wait a little bit and then maybe… just maybe…

***

**You can guess what's gonna happen next, don'tchya? I know I can… oh wait, I'm the author, of course I know! **

**Please, please review and let me know what you thought… what you liked, what you didn't like… if there was too much seddie, or even not enough… I always love knowing your thoughts!**

**Thank you in advance!**

**PS-I will be starting my next story soon… either 'Switching Roles' or 'iTake Another Holiday' the sequel of my first fan fiction 'iTake a Holiday'… **

**You can find sneak peeks of these on my profile page… just scroll down to the bottom of it… **

**Let me know which one you would like me to write first! Thanks! **


	19. Forever and always I do

**A huge, huge thank you to those who reviewed/subscribed and favourited to this story so far-I truly love you guys! **

**Now for your enjoyment… ladies and gentlemen, I give you the next chapter!**

Chapter 19- Forever and for always I do

Sam and Freddie were sitting in the throne room, their favourite place, and it seemed to be where everything happened for the both of them. Destroying the evil King Harold, Freddie meeting up with Sam and them sharing their first kiss after not seeing one another for so long, then Sam breaking the boy's heart by telling him she was going back to Seattle, then Sam coming back because she decided she could never leave Freddie, never ever. Yes, this room had lots of fond and not-so fond memories for the two teenagers.

"Sam," Freddie spoke, breaking the silence suddenly. She looked up and smiled fondly at him.

"Yes Freddie," she said, still smiling.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked and reached over to grab her hand.

Sam shifted in the throne she was sitting upon to face her husband. She squeezed his hand before linking her fingers between his slowly.

"Always," she said softly. "But you'll be there with me… so I know it's going to fine, I'm going to be fine."

"I know you are," the boy said, smiling and picked up both their hands and brought hers to his lips and brushed it slowly. "I'm not going anywhere, without you."

"Promise?" asked Sam, blinking a couple of times.

"I, Fredward Benson promise you, Samantha Benson to never ever leave or go anywhere without you," he said with his right hand over his heart, making an oath.

"How do I know you won't break this promise?" asked Sam, looking at him.

Freddie leant over to give his wife a romantic kiss which she responded to with enthusiasm and lots of passion. They stood up from their thrones and stepped closer together, closing the small gap between the two of them. It was bliss, and the newly weds knew it and Sam knew Freddie would never back down on his promise to her for as long as they both would live.

***

"Marissa darling," King Phillip said and motioned for his wife to take a seat while he was running through some important paperwork. "I'll be done in a second."

"Take your time," the woman said warmly smiling.

She always knew he was a busy man, he has always been a busy man-why, she thought quickly, even when they dated throughout high school he was always caught up with one thing or another. It did kind of make her sad that she was always a second to him, but he did love his people so much, so she settled for being happy for him.

"I have to talk to you about something," he said, looking up and even dropped what he was doing. "Can we take a walk?"

"I would like that very much, Phillip," Marissa said, smiling as he grabbed her hand-almost as if they were back to being teenagers in high school.

***

Carly was outside in the sunshine, stopping by every rose bush in the royal garden and taking in the perfumes of every one. Subtle yet pretty. She was sure she would like living here in a castle, especially with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. They had known one another for seven years now and couldn't bear the thought of leaving them behind and her going back to Seattle.

Then there was Quentin. She had known him for about three weeks now, and they had been through a lot-including helping Freddie save Berathibin Kingdom. She knew Quentin adored her, and in her heart of hearts she knew deep down, she was in love with him also. Something about the boy struck her as handsome, noble and gentle in his ways. She liked how he could hold her in his arms and not having to worry about him dropping her, she loved all the affection he always was giving to her, she would never tire of his voice, his face and his touch. Yes, this man was definitely a keeper.

***

On the castle balcony, Quentin saw his beloved brunette strolling through the roses, and noticed she was smelling all the roses. She liked roses, he thought quickly. He played with the small box in his pocket, even took it out a couple of times to look at it, then safely put it back again. He didn't know when he should ask her, even if she wasn't going to reject the idea. He didn't think she would… her slightly golden brown eyes could tell him that much. She had definitely fallen in love with him, and he was crazy about her. Carly, the name was pretty, much like the girl.

He heard her squeal in pain, and saw her bring one finger to her lips, and he saw red, blood dripping out. He ran down the castle steps and rushed to her side, tearing a bit of his shirt sleeve and wrapping it around her finger, and then took it in his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you Quentin," Carly said smiling. "But you didn't really need to…"

"Shh," he said placing a finger on her lips to stop her from talking, just for the moment. He held her hand above her head, to try and stop the blood flow in her finger. "Carly Shay, you are by far the most intelligent, positive, beautiful-that goes without saying but I can't help but say it anyway… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me… I can't visualize my future with out you by my side… I've tried, but I can't… I'm not saying it's bad thing, in fact I love it, I love you."

Carly's eyes began to tear up from this impromptu speech from Quentin. "I love you too Quentin," she said, her voice breaking up because of the falling tears.

Quentin knew that if he didn't seize this opportunity, there would be no other.

"Carly Shay, my beloved angel," he said, momentarily letting go of her finger to open the ring box and the brunette girl couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes!" she said before he could even ask the question. "Oh my god, yes Quentin!"

Feeling the same joy Carly was feeling at that precise moment, Quentin slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her, forgetting about applying pressure on her now not bleeding finger. This was love, he thought, everlasting, never dying, always and forever love.

***

Freddie had led Sam up to his own bedroom and they were lying in each other's arms, happily.

"Well," Freddie said, speaking at long last. "How do you like being Mrs Benson so far?"

"I like it," Sam said with a smirk and then repositioned herself so she was lying on her stomach, facing Freddie who was still lying on his back.

"Just like?" asked Freddie, faking disappointment.

Sam made her way up to Freddie's face, leaned down and kissed him once, twice, three times then pulled away.

"How did you find that?" she asked smugly, almost knowing his response.

"Not bad," Freddie said shrugging.

"Not bad?" Sam asked, now her turn to be disappointed.

"Yeah,' Freddie said and then sat up suddenly causing her to do the same. "This… on the other hand…"

He pulled Sam's face on his with force and deliberate passionate harshness and she pushed against him, sending them falling onto the bed, her on top of Freddie now. Sam smirked into yet another kiss and knew what was coming next when he was pulling at the zip on the dress she was still wearing so she beat him to it, and yanked the buttons apart on his shirt.

***

King Phillip held onto his wife's hand and knew he never wanted to let her go, for the third time in his whole life.

"Marissa," he said suddenly and she looked at him. "I've been doing some thinking…"

"Okay," she said, nodding her head slowly.

"…and when Fredward becomes King tomorrow…" he said slowly.

"…at the coronation?" asked Marissa.

"Precisely," the king said. "I was wondering, or I was hoping that I could come back to Seattle with you…"

"Oh," Mrs Benson senior said, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I mean, if it's okay with you," Phillip said quickly. "I don't want to, you know, force you into it… it has been sometime that we were living together… and yes it could be awkward…"

"I would love you to," Marissa said quietly.

"…but if you think about it… wait, did you say…?" asked Phillip. She nodded with a creeping smile appearing on her face. "Oh Marissa! You are the most wonderful wife a man could ever have."

He took her in his arms and placed a short but sweet kiss on the woman's mouth but then immediately pulled away and looked concerned at the shock on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, stepping back and clearing his throat.

"What for?" asked Marissa and pulled him into her.

"Every thing," Phillip sighed but it was her turn to kiss his lips, a longer one this time.

***

It was the next day already and Sam and Freddie were waking up to a glorious sunrise, outside their window.

"Beautiful," murmured Sam, Freddie looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"That's makes two things," he said with a huge grin.

"geez Fredward," Sam said, hitting his arm lightly, then laughed. "You're so corny!"

Freddie looked taken aback. "What?" he asked, shocked.

"But that's why I love you Mr Benson," she said with a giggle, and then reached over to grab his neck to nuzzle into it.

"I love you too Mrs Benson," he said, taking her chin and lifting it upwards so he could see her dazzling eyes, that never failed to take his breath away. "You ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam said, smiling.

Freddie held her in his arms and stroked her golden curls that fell over her face. He brushed them behind her ear and then caressed her face.

"I'll be by your side the whole way," he whispered to her. "You have nothing to worry about."

Sam smiled, reached her mouth to his and pressed gently against it. Of course she had absolutely nothing to fear when her prince was around, he loved her and she loved him, forever and always…

***

**A little bit more Seddie, Carly and Quentin (Centin? I don't know…) and Marissa and Phillip (Freddie's parents)…**

**Your mission should you choose to except it… is to leave me a review and in it include what you have liked about this story so far!**

**Thank you in advance!**


	20. The coronation and a baby?

Chapter 20- A coronation and… a baby?

The whole of Berathibin Kingdom seemed to be gathered in the grand ball room, where both thrones were placed, ready for their new owners.

Freddie was ready, he was ready to take this huge step in his life, apart from marrying Sam, of course. That was wonderful and scary but becoming a leader of a whole land, that was phenomenal. He smirked at a nervous looking blonde girl and took her hand to squeeze it comfortingly.

Sam was a nervous wreck, however with the reassuring hand holding from her husband, she knew she was making the right choice by becoming his queen. There would be tough times, but there would also be happy and memorable times to share with Freddie along the way-maybe even their children? She shook this thought off as quick as it came to her. She smiled up at Freddie and he returned her smile. But maybe…

King Phillip was smiling, as the minister took off his crown and placed it on the head of his son. He then took a crown, that had been in a glass case, and placed it on his daughter-in-law. Samantha and Fredward would make fine rulers of his kind-hearted people. He looked towards his wife, she was gazing at the children too, he noticed she was silently crying.

Marissa couldn't help but let tears of joy slide quietly down her face. Her son was now a happily married king and her husband, whom she had presumed was no longer alive, was coming to live with her in Seattle, in their old apartment. She noticed Phillip give her a sad but pleased glance, which she returned in a heartfelt warming smile.

Carly was beaming up at her two best friends. She couldn't be more happy for the both of them. Now they were a week into their marriage, and nothing had gone 'that' pear-shaped, she thought and leaned out to reach a wooden chair, tapping it. She had always been a superstitious one-even those 'chain emails' freaked her out, so she always passed them on-no matter how ridiculous they seemed to be, you can never be too careful, she thought. She felt a hand pat her knee. It was her fiance, Quentin Horitz. They smiled at one another graciously and then turned to face the front again.

Quentin had never been so happy in all his life. Everything was going right, nothing could spoil this wonderful day. A coronation, an engagement yesterday, a celebration with Fredward and Samantha that night… yes, everything was indeed, splendid, he thought, grabbing the same wooden chair his girl had done minutes before and grinned. He placed an arm around Carly and held her close to him, she sighed and leant on his shoulder.

***

"So, Queen Samantha and King Fredward," Carly said, smirking now then curtsied before them. "Your majesties."

"That's right Shay," Sam said, smirking back. "Bow before your leaders…" she added jokingly. The two friends laughed and hugged one another.

"I'm happy for you both," she said to Sam after Freddie had gone to find his parents.

"Oh my God Carls," Sam gasped and grabbed her best friend's left hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Oh, yeah," Carly said and beamed. "I'm getting married!"

Both girls clasped onto one another's arms and jumped up and down squealing, the same way they did when they heard about Sam's engagement to Freddie.

"Congratulations! Quentin is a nice guy," Sam said and Carly was taken a back for a split moment.

"How did you know…?" she asked, slightly gob-smacked.

"Oh, Carls," Sam said giggling. "It wasn't half obvious that you were falling in love with Quentin, and he was falling for you!"

"Cheeky girl!" said Carly but grinned in amusement.

"So, when's the big day?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows.

"We haven't discussed anything like that yet," Carly said, shrugging and she didn't look worried about it. "Just happy being together for now, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Sam said smiling and then glanced over at her own husband who was glancing her way smiling.

***

"Thanks for being here mom," Freddie said, giving his mother a hug.

"Wouldn't have missed my little Fredward becoming a King," Marissa said, shocked that her son would even dream of her not being around to witness such an important event.

"Mom!" said Freddie in mock annoyance.

"You'll always be my little Fredward," she said, with a smile.

"Molly-coddling him again Marissa?" Phillip said, walking up to her and his son.

"Just letting him know, I'm never going to not be around," Marissa said and Phillip placed an arm around the woman's shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"Have you told him the news?" asked Phillip.

"What news?" asked Freddie, who was snapped out of his dreamy daze-he always got like that when noticing Sam.

"Your father is coming back to Seattle with me!" she said excitedly.

"No way, that's awesome dad!" Freddie said and his father patted him on the back.

"I thought so," Phillip said, smiling down at Marissa who smiled back.

***

Freddie made his way over to a happy and content looking Sam.

"You look like a cat who got the cream," Freddie said, chuckling and pulled her over to him for a quick hug and kiss.

"Yes, I've found out that Carly and Quentin are engaged now," Sam said grinning.

"That's wonderful!" Freddie said also smiling now. He was happy that his two friends were together, in fact he did have suspicions about the two of them.

"You know what else is wonderful?" asked Sam, looking a little devious but then broke into another grin.

"You," Freddie said with another huge smile.

"Yes, I know I am," Sam said but then giggled. "No, I'm talking about us being together now."

"Couldn't agree more Queen Samantha Benson," Freddie said and leant down to give her a longer lasting kiss.

***

So Samantha and Fredward Benson became King and Queen of Berathibin Kingdom and lived happily ever after…

Not!

Well, the truth is, they did live happily, however, I'm relieved to say it's not quite the end of the tale.

***

It had been one whole year, and Sam and Freddie were celebrating their first wedding anniversary.

"Happy anniversary sweet heart," Freddie whispered, early that morning and kissed his wife's forehead he was pulling away when he heard a slight mumble.

"Happy anniversary Freddie," she said and slowly sat up, her hair was standing up in all directions, but for some reason it looked kind of, well appealing to him. He smirked. "What shall we do today, my queen?"

"Can we… have a picnic?" asked Sam and smirked knowing the answer.

"Of course," Freddie said, and leant down to kiss her, but before he even had the chance Sam reached out with both her arms and pulled him down on top of her kissing him over and over. She pushed him away gently and he sat up, straddling her hips. "Someone's a little eager today…"

"What?" asked Sam in mock annoyance. "Can't I kiss my darling husband without it being a crime?"

"Yes, you can," Freddie said and leant down, placing a slow, passionate kiss on her mouth. He broke it off after what seemed like an hour, and it probably was-because neither one kept track of the time-as it should be anyway.

"Freddie, dear, dear Freddie," Sam said, sighing happily.

"What ever question you're going to ask me right now," began Freddie smirking knowing she was going to ask him for something. It's how she always began asking him for everything. "…the answer will be yes…"

"How do you know what my question was going to be, or if I even have a question?" asked Sam, smirking again.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Freddie said returning her smirk. "Why don't you say what you were going to say… and then I'll see if I was right in my guess."

Sam giggled. "Okay," she said and breathed in a gulp of air, letting it go slowly. "As we both know, today's our one year wedding anniversary. You don't know how happy I am to be with you, Freddie, I love you and always, always will."

Where is this going, exactly, thought Freddie but kept a smile on his face. "I love you too Sam," he said, taking her hands in hers and sitting so their knees were touching each others.

"Just the other day I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a man as sweet tempered, kind hearted and good willed as you," Sam continued. "What I'm trying to ask you or tell you is…"

Well, okay, thought Freddie quickly. She wasn't going to propose to him again, they were already married so that only left one thing.

"I think we're ready to have a baby," Sam finished, sort of nervously but trying to keep a confident expression on her face.

She looked into her husband's eyes and in there was fear, slight confusion and hopefully, she thought she could see a little bit of longing.

A baby, Freddie thought and felt a smile break across his face. A baby with his wife, the woman of his dreams, their baby, growing up in the castle of Berathibin. Their baby with Sam's golden curls or his messy brown hair, with his melting chocolate eyes or Sam's brilliant sparkly blue ones… yes, he thought as he smiled, a baby with Sam would be another dream come true…

"Sam," Freddie said finally, picking up both her hands and kissing them softly. "I think we're ready too."

***

It was a summer day about ten years later, and King Fredward was sitting in the throne room.

"Daddy," called a voice, and he heard a pitter patter of feet on the floor and his son with messy brunette hair appeared from around the corner. His blue eyes shone with slight tears.

"What's up Jeremy?" asked Freddie, picking up the five year old and placing him on his lap.

"Mary is up," Jeremy said, giving Freddie a disturbed look. "Why does she get all of mommy's attention all the time?"

Freddie smiled warmly, and hugged his son tightly. "Mommy loves you just as much as Mary… she's just a lot younger and requires more attention."

"It still makes me feel sad," Jeremy sighed.

"Why?" asked Freddie in mock-astonishment. "Because you're such a big boy, and you can do so many things by yourself, without any help from me or mommy?"

"I am a big boy, aren't I?" said Jeremy, his face brightening a lot after hearing this praise.

"You certainly are," Freddie said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go see your baby sister!"

***

Quentin was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea for himself and his much adored wife. He heard a soft thump, as if something fell to the floor suddenly.

"Quentin," Carly called from the bedroom.

His wife was in shock, he was sure of it. He came running in, to find a collapsed looking brunette on the floor. It looked like she had been crying for a little while.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Quentin, putting his arms around Carly now.

"I'm pregnant," she said, with tears of joy filling her eyes. "We're going to have a baby!"

"That's wonderful news!" shouted Quentin, feeling like he could just explode with pleasure, pride and happiness.

He picked up the girl from the floor, and spun her around quickly, before setting her down again. They both beamed at one another before Quentin leant in and gave her a kiss.

***

"Mary, one day you're going to be a queen, just like me," said Sam, cradling her small daughter. Mary Benson was two years old and had cute little blonde ringlets and her father's warm brown eyes.

"…and an excellent queen at that…" a voice said from the door way, which made Sam turn around and she noticed Freddie leaning against the door frame looking very pleased.

"Freddie," she said softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

But she smiled at him, then placed little Mary Benson in her cradle. Sam made her way across the room and gave her husband a long kiss which he returned gently. However this didn't go unnoticed by their son. Jeremy.

"Mommy, Daddy," Jeremy said, squeezing in between the both of them, pulling them apart.

Being only five, there was only so much his eyes could handle, when it came to his parent's little spontaneous make out sessions. They grinned, exchanging glances, then Sam bent down and picked up their son, holding him in between her and Freddie.

"Are you feeling left out, darling?" she asked, placing a little kiss on Jeremy's cheek.

"No, it just looks weird," he said, making a bit of a disgusted face at them both.

"Fair enough," Freddie said, with a big grin. "We can always do that later."

Sam glanced at him and tried to hide her smirk. "Why don't you run along and find Aunty Carly and Uncle Quentin?"

Jeremy thought about this for a moment. "'Kay," he said with a bright smile and ran out of the room.

"Where were we?" asked Sam but before she could say or do anything, Freddie's mouth was on hers in a frenzy of lust and passion.

***

Meanwhile, back in Seattle, both of Freddie's parents were drinking cups of tea and just reminiscing old times.

"Remember when I hated you?" asked Marissa.

"Yes, I do recall that," Phillip said chuckling. "But… I was a bit of a tool back then…"

"A bit?" said Marissa, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, so I went out with every single cheerleader on the squad," Phillip said, still chuckling.

"I was jealous," Marissa said smirking and Phillip raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well you are good looking."

"I love you Marissa," he said, taking her in his arms now. "I always did love you… even after to threw that six inch purple high-heel at me…"

Marissa laughed at the memory after their senior prom, when he told her he was leaving. She got so upset, that she grabbed one of the shoes she was still wearing and threw it harshly at him, shouting for him to "get out! Get out!!" She leant in to kiss her ever faithful husband, who was silently swearing an oath to never leave his beloved wife again for any sort of kingdom in jeopardy.

***


	21. A little bit more

Chapter 21- A little bit more

Carly and Sam were drinking coffee, well Sam was drinking coffee, Carly was sipping out of a water bottle non stop. She had become very thirsty lately, probably because of the pregnancy.

"I hope for my sake you're not going to be as bad as I was before having Jeremy," Sam said, chuckling.

"Me too," said Carly, and then noticing the look on her best friends face quickly smiled. "Well, you were a pain in the arm!"

"Probably other places too," said Sam, now smirking, recalling one particular day during her first pregnancy.

_Flash back:_

"_Carlotta, get over here!" a distressed voice yelled belonging to none other than a blonde haired woman, with a round belly. _

"_Not now Sam," Carly said with a small sigh. "I'm in the middle of…"_

"…_I don't effin care if your in the middle of saving an effin third world country from effin hunger… I need water now!" Sam demanded, as she tried to stand up but failed because of her loss of balance._

"_Geez Samantha," Carly gasped and ran to see if your best friend was okay. "Are you alright?"_

"_Get me the damn water Shay, or I will have to kill you… and make it look like an accident!"_

"_Fine," Carly said, backing into the castle kitchen with her hands raised. Death by murder from an eighteen month pregnant lady, namely Sam Puckett, I mean Benson. Not the best math equation to have in one's head, thought Carly as she brought a glass of water to the girl._

"_Thank you," Sam said after downing the glass in a second. _

_At least she remembers her manners, thought the brunette. But stopped to see a panicky expression on Sam's face._

"_Sam, what is it?" asked Carly._

"_Freddie, I need Freddie," she said, and started weeping bitterly. "I lost Fredward, where the hell is that nerd?"_

"_Sam, Freddie will be back later…" Carly started to explain but was interrupted by loud wailing. _

"_He's n…n…never c…c…coming b…back, h..h…h…he l…l…left me all a…a…al..ll..lone," Sam sobbed, and Carly went to sit with her and hugged her in comfort._

"_Of course he's coming back, Sam," Carly said soothingly. _

"_H…he t…t…t… me, he…he…he ha…h.. m..m…!" Sam continued wailing and tears were breaking up her voice._

"_Freddie loves you," Carly said disagreeing. "He really loves you…"_

"_I hate…hate…I hate him! I d…d…don't w…w…want him b…b..back…" Sam said, into Carly's shoulder._

"_Okay," Carly said, helping up her best friend and guided her to the bed. "You need sleep… now. You're not in your right mind…"_

"_But Carls I…" Sam started._

"_Sshh," she said calmly and saw the blonde girl's eyes flutter closed and end up in a peaceful, deep sleep._

_End of flash back_

"Yeah, I was a total wacked out loon!" Sam said, giggling. "I forgive you in advance if you do what I did to you…"

"Right now, I just feel happy all the time," Carly said and absently stroked the little bump that had developed over time.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, like the whole world is a big bundle of sunshine," she said, smiling at her friend who agreed by smiling.

***

"Honey, I'm home," a voice called and the castle doors closed behind him.

"Daddy!" Jeremy said jumping into his father's arms.

"Hi sport," he said, kissing the top of his son's forehead. "Where's mommy and Mary?"

"Mary's in the nursery with Penny and Gretta," Jeremy said. "Mommy and Aunty Carly are in the kitchen… come on!" the boy pulled Freddie along.

"Okay, okay," he said chuckling at the child's persistence. "Hang on buddy!"

Jeremy ran into the castle kitchen where Sam and Carly were chatting about 'the good ole' days'.

"…remember Nevel Papperman?" Sam asked the brunette who just giggled.

"How can I not?" asked carly rolling her eyes. "He tried to kiss me, about four times… talk about persistence."

…or stupidity," Sam muttered under her breath, then she noticed her son entering along with her tired looking husband.

"Hi sweet heart," he said, giving Sam a quick 'hello' kiss. "Hi Carls, how's the little one?"

Carly smiled and patted her stomach. "Doing just fine, thanks Freddie," she said and smiled at both her best friends.

Who thought, two people who used to fight like cats and dogs could end up married and with two adorable children? She thought and kept smiling as she saw Sam pick up Jeremy and place him on her lap with her arms around him. Who thought Samantha was a natural born mother? And Freddie a great father? Both of them together, very different however united by one or maybe two common interests-each other and now their son and daughter.

***

"Your majesties," Penny said with a curtsy but Freddie waved his hand at her.

"You know you can call us by our normal names, right Penny?" said Freddie and Sam nodded with agreement.

"Yes," Sam said. "We're good friends with your mother… and we're so glad you can look after little Mary when we're not around."

Penny nodded. "I love Mary, she's a really good kid," she said with a smile. "You know, I may grow up to be a nanny some day."

"We'll fully support you on that," Sam said grinning.

"You'll be going places, that's for sure," said Freddie, grinning. "Even travelling the world!"

"Yeah," Penny said, eyes shining, as she thought about that for the moment.

"Anyway," Freddie said, nodding at her slowly. "You get your bonus a week early, because Sam and I are so proud of the way you've taken care of our precious daughter."

"Oh thank you, your h… oh, Freddie…and Sam…" the girl said, smiling widely.

"Say hello to your mother and Gretta for us both," Sam said, after giving Penny some money.

"I will," Penny said, still smiling. "See you tomorrow Mr and Mrs Benson!"

***

Mabel Horitz thought she was always a good mother to her two daughters. She was fair to them, and gave them the best out of life, well so she had hoped. Even if she was away from them for the majority of the girls' childhood, she had provided food for the table, she had sent letters to them and her husband. Penny and Gretta were always good girls, but now that Gretta was seventeen and started going through teenage years and changes everything was turned upside down. Penny was always the responsible one, mainly because she was older but the younger one… Mabel thought about this and sighed heavily. At least Gretta wanted to go to college-but she (Mabel) was afraid of what the girl would end up as-at the worst a teenage mother, the woman shuddered.

"I'm worried Thomas," she said to her husband.

"If she wants to go to college," Thomas said, weakly smiling. "Let her go…"

"But," Mabel said. "You saw that boy she came home with last week?"

"Nice lad," he said, smiling at the memory of a burly looking boy, covered in tattoos and even smoking, yes smoking inside the house! He chuckled but winced in pain.

"He looked like a thug!" the woman said in disgust. "No daughter of mine will be marrying that type of boy."

"Mabel, sweetheart," Thomas said, looking at his wife and took hold of her hand. "This is the 21st Century, be realistic…"

"Well… well… ugh," Mabel said, then gave up her hope of finding a good argument.

"Let Gretta make her own mistakes," he said, patting Mabel's cheek lightly. "Surely you remember how many mistakes you made when you were seventeen…"

Mabel shook her head quickly, then seeing the slight 'I don't believe that' look on her husband's face she nodded instead.

"See, plenty of time for her to learn from her own mistakes," Thomas said. "Calm down, let life take it's course for the girl."

"You're right," Mabel said softly. "You're always right Thomas."

***

"…and so the little prince found his way back home again… the end…" Sam said to an almost asleep Jeremy.

He yawned as his mother pulled up the bed clothes. "Read it…" yawn "…again…" yawn "…mommy…" he said sleepily.

"Not tonight sport," Freddie said, leaning down to kiss his son's cheek and Sam did the same. "Good night, son."

"Good night sweetie," Sam said with a smile.

"Night mommy, night daddy," Jeremy said and then yawned widely again. "…I love you."

These words struck Sam in a way she never thought they could. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"I love you too," she said quietly and Freddie closed the door behind them and placed an arm over Sam's shoulders.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, fine," she said, smiling at Freddie.

They both walked a little way down the corridor till they came to another room, with a crib in the corner.

"Daddy," a cute voice said, and a head with blonde curls popped up from the crib. "Daddy and Mommy here…"

"We're here sweetie," Freddie said, picking their daughter up and swaying gently then motioned for Sam to join in. she did, and all three of them danced slowly together.

Mary yawned and looked startled at herself.

"Someone's a bit tired," Sam said, smiling and taking her from Freddie.

"Night nights time?" the little one said, rubbing her eyes slowly and then yawning again.

"Night night time," Freddie said and Sam placed their little girl in her bed. "Good night darling."

"Good night sweetheart," Sam said and both of the parents leant down and kissed their daughter on the head.

"Night night," Mary said finally and dropped off to sleep.

Freddie clasped Sam's middle from behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder and she rested her head back against his chest. They looked at their peaceful little girl and both silently wondered what they had done to deserve two wonderful miracles in the form of children.

***


	22. The End?

**I haven't written an author's note for a little while… so here's one…**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the peoples who have reviewed/subscribed/favourited this story and to you for reading it!**

**Enjoy this next and possibly final chapter *tear*…**

Chapter 22- The End?

Carly was in pain, she was feeling the stabbing pains in her stomach. Quentin saw her double over with a grimace.

"Are you okay love?" he said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Just the little devil," she said, trying to force a smirk, but ended up wincing instead. "Ahh!"

"What is it?" asked Quentin, running over to the woman.

"She or he's a nasty kicker," Carly said, chuckling lightly.

"I bet she or he will be an awesome soccer player!" joked Quentin.

"Yeah probab… oww!" Carly cried out and collapsed to the floor in a faint.

"Carly… Carly? Carly!" he shouted, but she wouldn't recover. He scooped her up, with difficulty, and placed her on their bed gently. Water, he thought, she needed water urgently. He rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it to the brim with cold water. Quentin walked quickly over to his wife and dumped the water on her face. She came up spluttering.

"What was that for Quentin?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"You just fainted," he explained quickly. "I had to get you to wake up…"

"Oh," Carly said, quietly. "Well thank you, then."

"Your welcome," Quentin said, leaning down an kissing her softly.

"Oh my God," Carly said pulling away from Quentin suddenly. "Call the doctor… call the doctor quickly!"

Quentin knew it wasn't wise to question a pregnant woman, especially when she was asking urgently for the doctor.

"I'm on it Carls," he said and rang up the closest doctor he knew-his sister Mabel.

***

It turned out Carly was going into labour, three days early. Mabel had brought over some special herb flower to calm her down and help her breath.

After giving birth to a beautiful baby boy, she was exhausted and needed a lot of sleep. Quentin came in and looked like a proud father.

"We have a son Carly," he said, looking down on the small bundle of joy his wife held close to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Carly, a little weakly because the tiredness was catching up to her, slowly.

"Yes I would love to," he said, and gently lifted the new born and held him closely.

Carly saw the look of admiration, and adoration when Quentin was looking down at their son. She was certain he would make a wonderful father, just as he had proved he was making a wonderful husband.

"What are we naming him?' Carly asked him softly.

"Derek Charles Horitz," Quentin said proudly and she smiled at that.

"…nice name…" she felt her eye lids getting heavy as she succumbed to sleep.

"Get some rest Carly, I'll take care of little Derek," Mabel said gently and took the newborn baby boy from Quentin.

"Okay, see you soon Derek… Charles…" before she could say anymore, she was asleep.

***

It was a whole year later, Phillip was opening an envelope from Sam and Freddie.

"Marissa, come here darling," he called, a smiling woman bustled over to her husband.

"What is it dear?" she asked and then took the paper from Phillip.

"Fredward and Samantha have invited us to little Mary's third birthday," he said excitedly.

"We're going," Marissa said and went into their bedroom to pack a small suitcase.

***

"Happy birthday dear Mary," they all sang. "Happy birthday to you!"

Sam, Freddie, Jeremy, Phillip, Marissa, Carly, Quentin, Derek, Penny and her boyfriend Robert were all there to celebrate the special event. It was a fine and sunny day, so it made excellent weather to have an outdoor party in the royal castle gardens.

"I'm fthwee!" Mary said happily and threw her hands in the air, spraying Penny with chocolate cake.

Penny laughed and patted the little girl's head. "Don't you want to eat the cake, Mary?" she asked with a giggle.

"She wants me to have it," Jeremy piped up, hearing the word 'cake' and 'eat' in the same sentence.

"No, she doesn't," Sam called out from where she was talking to Carly and Quentin.

"One slice is enough for you little man," Freddie said, tickling his son on the stomach which made Jeremy laugh. "Why don't you see if grandma and grandpa will play with you?"

"I will," he said, definitely. The young boy raced off to find his grandparents.

***

"So, this is little Derek," Sam said, making a silly face in front of the one year old. He giggled loudly.

"Yes, this is our pride and joy," Quentin said, smiling at Carly who returned the smile.

"He's growing up so fast though," Carly said, sounding concerned.

"He's supposed to be growing Carls," Sam said, laughing a little at the comment.

"Well yeah, but not this fast!" she said.

"It's okay," Sam said, patting her best friend on the arm. "All parents go through what you're experiencing right now. Even I did, when Jeremy was getting bigger and bigger. The same with Mary, she's already three!"

"How did you cope with it?" asked Carly in awe ignoring Quentin's chuckling.

"I faced the truth, that one day they're going to be all grown up," Sam said simply. "It's life…"

"Oh," Carly said, sounding thoughtful. "Samantha, when did you become so worldly wise?"

"I didn't," Sam said sounding surprised. "I became a mother."

***

A couple of days after the party, the Benson family decided to go for a picnic, out in Sam and Freddie's favourite picnic spot.

"Pass it to me Jeremy," Freddie said loudly and caught the ball that his son had thrown at him.

"Nice one daddy," Jeremy said and then watched as Freddie threw him the ball again so he could catch it.

Sam was sitting on the picnic rug in the shade, and Mary was showing her mother her dance moves. She laughed and clapped her hands for her daughter, who seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting, so she decided to dance more.

"Hey guys," Sam called. "Your sandwiches are here, for lunch."

"Ooh lunch time!" Jeremy squealed and ran to where the plate of ham sandwiches were.

Freddie grabbed the forgotten ball and laughed as he tossed it up into the air and then catching it with one hand. He made his way over to his family and took a seat on the other side of where Mary was still dancing.

"You are such a good little dancer," he said to Mary, tapping her nose which always made her giggle. "Just like your mommy."

Sam's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "How did you…" she started.

"Sam, I remember you winning the Teen Beauty Pageant all those years ago…" Freddie said, smiling.

"You remember that?" asked Sam in slight disbelief.

"I remember everything that involves you in it," Freddie said simply, and hearing this, Sam leaned over to kiss him but they were stopped by a little boy, their son Jeremy.

"Mom, Dad you promised," he said, with puppy dog eyes.

"We did, didn't we?" said Freddie with a wink to Sam. "Okay, how about we play a game?"

"What game?" asked Jeremy, a little curious.

"It's called, run over to that tree and hide behind it for as long as you can game," Freddie said, with another wink at Sam who was grinning widely.

The boy's eyes lit up at the sound of the exciting game. "Okay," he chirped and scrambled to his feet and over to where the tree was.

"Where were we?" asked Freddie. Sam didn't answer, just leaned over and kissed him which he kissed back.

"Oi!" another little voice said, and it was Mary. "No kiss, no kiss!" the two pulled away and saw Jeremy coming back.

"Oh, our son and daughter are in cahoots," Sam said, laughing.

"It seems that way, yes," Freddie said grinning. "They're devious, aren't they?"

"Just like we were," Sam said, suddenly.

"Exactly like we were," Freddie said nodding in agreement.

Who really knew what was beyond the bright horizons for Freddie and Sam and their two children Jeremy and Mary… however knowing that they both loved each other and they both loved their son and daughter, anything good would be coming their way in the not so distant future…

***

**There you have it… and so concludes my second fanfiction story, 'Not a King?'… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I would love to hear all your thoughts and opinions, if you please!**

**Thank you in advance!**

**PS-Thank you to the people who are still reading my first fan fiction and keeping it alive, iTake a Holiday-you guys are awesome! Sequel iTake Another Holiday will be up for that soon-still a work in progress at the moment… don't worry, I'll have it up at least by the beginning of next week, if not sooner.**


End file.
